Purple Girls: Recall
by p3rf3ct 3n3my
Summary: Han transcurrido 5 años y la resistencia Autobot en Cybertron es cada vez más débil frente al nuevo ejército de mujeres Decepticons. Armystorm, guiada por el fantasma de Slipstream llevará a cabo su destino, enfrentando a Elita One antes que la activación total la alcance.
1. El Llamado

¡Hola!

Y tal como mencioné hace dos semanas aquí está la secuela de Purple Girls. Todas las introducciones serán sobre Eurea y el pasado de las mujeres Decepticons. Aparecerán más Fembots y la historia será más seria que la anterior; por no decirlo… Más corta.

No te preocupes PentypusKoop, aquí va haber muchas explosiones. XD

* * *

**PURPLE GIRLS RECALL **

**Por P3rf3ct 3n3my**

**Prólogo**

Hace millones de años:

Voz Quintesson 1:

Y entonces ¿Para eso necesitan el planeta? Armar una guerra y terminar sus recursos de la manera más tonta. Es una total vergüenza. Cybertron, el más hermoso, tecnológico planeta de la galaxia del metal lunar reducido a escombros por sus propios habitantes.

Voz Quintesson 2:

A este paso nunca lo recuperaremos, los del planeta Golktap están ofreciendo una buena cantidad por Cybertron. No podemos vender un planeta en plena guerra.

Voz Quintesson 1:

Minerv ¿Terminaste de construir el recipiente de la bomba?

Voz Quintesson 3 (voz femenina):

Ya está lista.

De una cámara, apareció una transformer naranja rosácea con alas. Muy parecida a un seeker de aspecto brillante e inofensivo.

Voz Quintesson 2:

Buen trabajo Minerv, los Cibertronianos quedaran asombrados con su inteligencia y personalidad que no tendrán idea de lo que lleva dentro.

Voz Quintesson 3 (voz femenina):

Te llamarás Eurea.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su creación.- Acércate al gran maestro, él te colocará la bomba.

La bella transformer se acercó al más viejo de los Quintessons y este le colocó un chip cerca de su chispa.

Voz Quintesson 1:

Listo, con esto terminaremos esa absurda guerra. El planeta quedará algo maltrecho. Pero luego de reconstruirlo lo venderemos a buen precio y seremos dueños de una galaxia completa.

Voz Quintesson 2:

Recuerda, debes fingir que eres una de ellos. Cuando la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons se intensifique más. Llevarás esto contigo y activarás la bomba con tu procesador. Nosotros iremos por ti y te reconstruiremos si logras hacer que esa tonta contienda termine.

La fémina fue introducida en una nave espacial. Ya programada con las coordenadas de Cybertron. A lo lejos la joven vio que una gran nave de guerra atacaba el planeta de los Quintessons. Eran los Golktap, quienes se enteraron que estaban adquiriendo un planeta en plena guerra e iba ser devastado.

Eurea perdió contacto son sus creadores Quintessons y aterrizó en Kalis, una ciudad muy pequeña, habitado en su mayoría por mujeres Transformers que servían de sacerdotisas al culto de Primus, el salvador de los Transformers. Al llegar tuvo una cálida acogida y decidió disfrutar de su nueva vida en Cybertron, mientras la guerra no se expandía en su totalidad.

**Capítulo 1**

**El Llamado**

Han transcurrido 5 años después que Armystorm y sus hermanas volvieran a Cybertron. Elita One, la comandante de la resistencia Autobot tenía más problemas a causa de los logros de su rival. La cual ya había alcanzado junto a sus demás hermanas la madurez completa de un Transformer promedio. Todo Cybertron temía a las nuevas lugartenientes junto con Shockwave, que vigilaban al mínimo detalle el planeta nativo de los Transformers.

Las mujeres Autobots padecían puesto que Armystorm con la ayuda de su teniente Highervolt engrosaba sus filas con la reconstruida máquina que una vez Megatron uso para hacer su ejército más grande hace muchos milenios. Y con la tecnología de Noisehell se construyó el Hades, la nave que vigila cada rincón de Cybertron. Mientras Whirlwind formateaba procesadores de mujeres Autobots y de neutrales para enfrentar al enemigo en una batalla sin cuartel.

'Y esa es la situación actual en Cybertron…'

Starscream apagó el monitor aburrido de escuchar lo mismo de las mujeres Decepticons en Polyhex, en ese momento apareció Thundercracker y se sentó en frente de otro monitor. Estaba introduciendo su reporte a la Bitácora Decepticon. Quizás estuvo ocupado en una misión de reconocimiento. Starscream se levantó de su asiento y al salir se topó con Skywarp, no se dijeron palabra alguna; pero el seeker negro se dirigió a su colega sentado.

-¿Y TC? ¿Qué dice Cybertron?

Apenas lo escucho, Starscream dio la media vuelta y se quedo espiando la puerta.

-Todo está bajo nuestro control amigo. Ahora hay más presión a los Autobots que nunca. Vieras lo fácil que es volar por el planeta.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡YO HABLABA DE LAS CHICAS! ¡LAS CHICAS!-Exclamó Skywarp.

-Ah sí es verdad, ahora hay muchas más.- Dijo el seeker azul mientras seguía en su reporte.- No dejan trabajar, todas te persiguen preguntando cómo es la Tierra.

-¡TC! ¡HABLAS COMO SI FUERAS INVERTIDO!

El seeker azul giró su mirada a su camarada y dijo levantándose de su asiento.- ¡No soy invertido! ¡No se puede hacer nada con Shockwave cerca! ¡El maldito es muy envidioso!

-Ya está bien, tranquilo y ¿cómo están mis chicas?

-Ellas, están ocupadas enfrentando mujeres Autobots.

-Y Armystorm ¿Cómo le va?

-Ella ha madurado más; pero está algo extraña últimamente.

* * *

El Hades llega a una antigua base Decepticon, sus tripulantes están listas para descender con el cargamento de energón que llegaba directamente de la Tierra.

-Ese lugar debe ser de lo mejor.- Hablaba una joven Decepticon.- La Tierra tiene mucho que ofrecer, me encantaría ir allá.

-Eso nunca Vaneship, las únicas afortunadas de pisar el Némesis fueron nuestras jefas actuales. Ahora concentrémonos en ver que el cargamento llegue en buen estado.

Las dos mecanoides no sospechaban que eran vigiladas por otras, no tenían símbolos en su estructura y sus ópticos eran del color del ámbar.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.- Decía una Transformer escondida.- Nunca recuperaremos a Drewbloom y a las demás.

-Armystorm maldita, le cambio el procesador; pero ahora que ha venido hasta aquí en su nave, tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar a nuestras amigas.-Decía otra tomando un arma con dificultad.

De pronto apareció otra mujer Decepticon, las neutrales escondidas la reconocieron: Era la antigua líder de los Neutrales, Drewbloom.

-Ya está todo listo, debemos complacer a nuestra ama Armystorm, ella nos recompensara con mucho energón y… ¡ALERTA, AUTOBOTS!

Las tres mujeres Decepticons dispararon a matar a sus ex colegas, ellas sin experiencia en combate cayeron desvanecidas por el impacto de rayos lásers en sus estructuras. Luego perdieron la conciencia y despertaron horas después en las celdas del Hades.

-¡Drewbloom!-Gritó una de ellas al despertar.

-No te dirijas a mí con mucha confianza Neutral, no te conozco ni me interesa conocerte.- Contestó despóticamente la transformer púrpura.

-¡Tú no eres así! ¡Amas la paz y recorrías todo Cybertron ayudando a los desamparados de la guerra! ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?- Intervino la segunda.

-Patéticas neutrales, no les hagas caso Drewbloom.-Intervino Vaneshell.- Dicen que nos conocen pero hoy tendrán el privilegio de conocer a la señora de esta nave.

De pronto una comisión de mujeres Decepticons aparecieron de pronto: Reconocieron a la más alta y temible de todas: Highervolt.

-Llévenlas a la base central, Armystorm quiere hacerles unas preguntas personalmente.- Ordenó la seeker verdiazul con dureza en sus ópticos, ya no había rastro alguno de su antigua timidez.

Y así fueron llevadas por sus propias ex compañeras, ahora con símbolos purpuras en sus estructuras. Llegaron a la sala de guerra, la sala principal de la nave.

Whirlwind y Noisehell con semblantes casi desconocidos estaban colocadas un lado al otro de Armystorm, sentada en un trono. Las otras mujeres Decepticons que acompañaban a las oficiales de alto mando se colocaron en la puerta. La seeker lila se levantó mostrando sus brillantes alas y peligrosos rifles, caminó con pasos amenazadores hasta las dos prisioneras.

-Es muy noble que vengan a buscar a Drewbloom, una estupenda soldado que me ha servido muy bien en todo este tiempo.

-¡Ella no te pertenece! ¡Tú la cambiaste! ¡Maldita perra Decepticon!- Gritó la primera joven neutral.

-¡Vaya! Ahora las neutrales atacan con armas y dicen malas palabras ¿Qué no fomentan la paz en el Universo por Cybertron?-Dijo la Decepticon sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Destruiste todo lo que con esfuerzo logramos! ¡El refugio fue destruido por tu culpa! ¡Maldita!- Dijo la segunda.

-Es cierto, me apena tanto separarlas pero ahora debo reunirlas a todas en mi ejército. Dime ¿Dónde están las que quedaban? Quiero que me sirvan tan bien como Drewbloom, Vaneshell y Vaneship.

-¡Nunca serviremos a un monstruo como tú! ¡Antes la muerte!

-Bien, llévenselas al laboratorio de Whirlwind, tenemos dos procesadores que cambiar…

De pronto Noisehell hizo una seña llamando a su hermana mayor. Armystorm giró su cabeza sin comprender y se acercó a su hermana amarilla.

-Ermy… La de la derecha no, está muy fea… -Murmuró.

Armystorm soltó una corta carcajada y luego pronunció: Ah, mi hermana nunca cambiará… Llévense solamente la verde, exterminen a la otra.

-Las dos neutrales gritaron de desesperación y después sonó un disparo. La fémina sobreviviente sollozaba la muerte de su amiga y las cuatro Seekers se encaminaron a su sala de reuniones a resolver el problema de las Neutrales prófugas.

-Y bien hermanas.- Dijo Noisehell alegremente recostándose en la pared al lado de la puerta, mientras las otras tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares.- Alguna idea de donde se escondieron las golfas Neutrales.

-Noisehell ya tienes suficiente edad, debes dejar de hablar como lo solías hacer en la Tierra. Hace vorns que nos fuimos de allí.-Intervino solemnemente Whirlwind.

-¡Si ya lo sé! Sé que cambiaron muchas cosas.- Respondió la seeker amarilla.- Por ejemplo Highervolt rompió con el ebrio, tú estabas con Thundercracker un tiempo, Armystorm es madre, ahora le decimos Shockwave a nuestro padre y Rumble dejó de enviar mensajes con los chismes del Némesis… ¡Va! ¡Todo cambia!

-Así es, Noisehell.- Intervino Highervolt- y tenemos el poder para cambiar este planeta a nuestro antojo ¿No es cierto comandante?

-Enviemos centinelas a las últimas coordenadas donde estuvieron las mujeres Autobots. Sospecho que están reunidas con ellas.-Anunció Armystorm.

-¿Y si peinamos todo el panorama?- Intervino de nuevo la seeker amarilla acercándose a la mesa.- Quizás encontremos el nuevo refugio.

-Por ahora seremos cautelosas, nos concentraremos en…

La fémina Decepticon lila dejó de platicar y un terrible dolor en su procesador la debilitó, encallándola al piso metálico. Preocupando a sus hermanas.

-¡Otra vez! –Exclamó Whirlwind levantándola.- ¡¿Desde cuándo estás así?! ¡Responde!

En el procesador de Armystorm una voz reclamaba su nombre antes de dejar de estar activa.

'_Ven, todas necesitamos hablar contigo…'_

* * *

Luego de estar inactiva. La comandante del Hades despierta y camina lentamente hasta unas de las ventanas. Todos los ciclos solares desde que volvió a Cybertron la misma voz la llama insistentemente, inclusive bloqueando sus sistemas y llevándola a la inconsciencia.

Whirlwind entró a la habitación con unos medicamentos especiales.- Ya te sientes mejor, creo que necesitas descansar un poco más. No debiste levantarte; aún estás débil. -Dijo colocando los objetos en una mesa cerca a la cama de reposo.

La fémina se acerca a su médico y ya decidida anuncia.

-Mañana, Highervolt estará a cargo de todas las misiones hasta que vuelva.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿Y en ese estado? ¿A dónde?-Interrogó sorprendida Whirlwind.

-A Kalis… Alguien me llama allá…

-¡No puedes irte con esas condiciones! ¿Y si sufres un desperfecto otra vez?- Reclamó la seeker guinda.

-Es por eso que debo viajar cuanto antes… Debo hacerlo… Ahora- Respondió Armystorm muy convencida.

Whirlwind la observó preocupada, sabía que no la detendría si las cosas tenían que ver con Eurea en la lejana Kalis.

-Bien; pero… Te examinaré y descansarás hasta mañana.- Respondió derrotada.- Cómo siempre todo debe ser a tu modo…

Armystorm dirigió su mirada al ventanal de nuevo. Kalis, la tierra que Eurea adoptó como su hogar natal… Por fin todas sus dudas sobre el día final tendrán respuesta.

Continuará

* * *

Si, un poco oscura la historia… Pero, me gusta escribir de todo un poco. Nos vemos la próxima semana y que la pasen genial.


	2. Las mujeres del Mausoleo

¡Hola!

Aquí me tienen en esta nueva semana. El día de ayer por fin pude terminar de ver Transformers Animated, estuvo genial toda la serie; aunque me hubiera gustado que tenga más episodios. Definitivamente el personaje de entre los Autobots que se llevó los aplausos es Bumblebee, por su simpatía y arrojo en las misiones. Entre los Decepticons por fin hay una excepción. Casi siempre Starscream le pone el toque cómico e interesante; pero me quedo con Wlitzwing. Ese tipo está loco…Muy loco. Tiene tres caras, una más loca que la otra. Me reí toda una semana con su frase: '¡Me caigooo!'

Bien, ahora a buscar un poco de comics, hace ya un buen tiempo que los leo.

PentypusKoop: Oh sí, hay muchos cambios entre las chicas. No tuve el valor suficiente para cambiar la personalidad de Noisehell, es muy mona siendo así. Y si… Highervolt ya no está con Skywarp (u.u) lo tronaron, lo dejaron, lo chotearon, lo plantaron… Y muchos sinónimos más XD. Dejemos al pobre a un lado y ojalá tenga espacio para explicar el porqué, ahora sigue la historia.

* * *

Eurea vivió feliz y sin preocupaciones en Kalis por muchos años, ayudando a las sacerdotisas y demás habitantes. Se convirtió en médico y también participaba en algunas investigaciones científicas. Pronto se hizo conocida en muchas partes del planeta, inclusive fue llamada a reemplazar a un profesor en la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron por un periodo.

-Y bien, el primero que termine de descifrar esta fórmula tendrá más puntos extra.-Decía en clase, mostrando una ecuación en la pantalla.

-¡No hay necesidad de esperar, señora! –Dijo una voz chillona y una mano azul se levantó de entre las decenas de estudiantes.- Ya la resolví.

-¡Maldito Screamer!-Decía un Skywarp casi adolescente.- ¡Por qué no te callas!

-Lo que sucede es que son montón de fracasados sin futuro.-Dijo orgulloso un joven Starscream.-Soy mucho mejor que ustedes, inútiles.

-Deja que los demás trabajen también, enano.- Intervino Thundercracker, quien pese a su juventud seguía tan alto y con su voz potente de adulto. Los demás Seekers no dudaron en protestar también, quejándose de su creído compañero.

-¡No interrumpan mi momento de gloria frente a la maestra, imbéciles!-Chilló el cadete en su defensa.

Eurea se acercó a ver el tablero de su orgulloso pupilo. Era sorprendente que en pocos astrosegundos haya resuelto tan difícil ecuación.

-Cadete Starscream ¿No ha pensado en ser científico en un futuro?-Preguntó la maestra.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya estoy en el segundo vorn en ciencias interplanetarias como segunda profesión!-Respondió.

-Realmente sorprendente, cadete Starscream.- Dijo la profesora retirándose al escritorio.- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Claro que sí, por usted lo que sea.-Dijo coquetamente el joven.

-Debe controlar esos impulsos de gritar y decir feas palabras, no sea enojón o de lo contario no conseguirá novia.

La clase entera estalló en carcajadas y Starscream quedó ridiculizado por sus demás compañeros, Eurea sonreía también; pero estaba apenada, ese día dejaría la Academia.

Al terminar, Eurea se retiraba a Kalis. De pronto frente a ella apareció un comité de mecanoides. Un miembro del consejo de Cybertron que estaba en medio de ellos, se le acercó.

-¿Eurea? ¿El médico general del sector 23-Omega en Kalis?

-Sí, soy yo señor.

-Mi denominación es Altivux, necesitamos de su talento en el centro científico de Iacon.

Eurea sonría satisfactoriamente, una gran oportunidad en la capital de Cybertron para ejercer su oficio. Su vida parecía ser idónea, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Shockwave.

**Capítulo 2**

**Las mujeres del Mausoleo**

En Polyhex todo estaba en silencio, los centinelas vigilaban la ciudad perímetro a perímetro y en la base Decepticon se oía una vocecilla cantando bajo la luz de las dos lunas de Cybertron. Pronto se oyó el sonido de propulsores acercándose, una nave a toda velocidad se dirigía la base.

-¡Reconozco ese sonido!-Dijo la pequeña robot.- ¡Es mamá!- Y saltando a través de las enormes torres llegó hasta la entrada y Armystorm aterrizó y se transformó frente a ella.

-¡Madre! Dijo la pequeña alada rosada con gris, abrazando a la seeker lila.- ¿Volviste por mí? ¿Verdad?

-Lünestorm, cuánto tiempo sin verte…

-¿Me llevarás al Hades? ¡Por favor di que sí!

-En otra oportunidad, tenemos misiones peligrosas por el momento.

-No hay problema, ya maté 54 mujeres Autobots en el simulador de combate.- Dijo la pequeña señalándose a sí misma con orgullo.

-¡Ya era hora que regresarás y te lleves a esa cosa!- Apareció Shockwave tras la puerta.- ¡Es muy traviesa y no me deja hacer mis labores!

-Madre ¿Porqué mi ancestro es tan gruñón conmigo?-Preguntó la niña.- Nunca me deja hacer nada y luego dice que soy una inútil.

-Lüne… ¿Me dejas conversar con Shockwave a solas? Es importante…-Se dirigió Armystorm a su creación.-Ve a tu habitación a jugar con el simulador, debo hacer un viaje y cuando vuelva veré tus progresos.

-¡De verdad! ¡Bien, nos vemos!- Y despidiéndose, la pequeña se adentró a la base y desapareció. Armystorm se dirigió a su creador.

-Shockwave, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué acaso esa nave no tiene lo necesario para destruir y conquistar?-Refunfuñó el transformer cíclope.

-No es armamento lo que te pido, quiero… quiero que me prestes la llave del Cementerio de las Mujeres Decepticon.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Por qué quieres ir allá? ¡Es un sitio prohibido!-Exclamó el Decepticon púrpura.

-Necesito ver la tumba de Eurea ¡Es urgente!

-Nadie está autorizado a entrar, salvo Megatron y yo ¡No puedes desobedecer órdenes!-Sentenció el Decepticon.

-Está bien, entraré por mi cuenta… - y diciendo aquello se apresuró a despegar y volar hasta Kalis. Shockwave rápidamente corrió a la base central y envió un centinela para que vigile a su primera creación.

Lünestorm apareció de pronto. -¿A dónde fue mamá?

-A hacer locuras como siempre.- Fue la ácida respuesta.

* * *

Mientras en el Hades, las trillizas esperaban la señal de sus subordinadas para actuar.

-¿A dónde ha ido Armystorm? –Indagó Noisehell, vigilando los trabajos dentro de la nave.

-Me dijo que se iba a Polyhex y luego a Kalis.- Contestaba Whirlwind mientras analizaba los procesadores de sus víctimas en la computadora.-Olvide decirle que salude a Lünestorm de mi parte.

-Eres una consentidora.- Contestó Noisehell desde su lugar de trabajo.- Esa muchacha terminará siendo tan insoportable como Starscream.

De pronto, Highervolt apareció en la sala con nuevas noticias.

-Nos acercamos a las coordenadas, lideraré el primer ataque. Mantengan posición de camuflaje, ahora.

-De acuerdo, jefa.- Dijo Noisehell y activó un campo de fuerza haciendo que toda la nave se volviera invisible.

Highervolt salió y un grupo de mujeres Decepticons armadas la esperaban, listas para el ataque sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo Highervolt se volvió tan mandamás? –Interrogó Whirlwind chequeando unos resultados de su computadora.

* * *

La lejana región de Kalis lucía entre ruinas y desoladora. Un extraño humo cubría sus escombros, cómo una especie de neblina. Armystorm llegó al lugar. Era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad natal de su creadora, a pesar de lo devastado se sentía cómoda. Como si ese lugar en ruinas también hubiera sido su hogar.

'_Estamos aquí…'_

La voz de ultratumba la guió hasta el túnel, era extraño que el único camino para llegar fuera por aquel sospechoso ducto. Armystorm cambió de forma y voló a toda velocidad, mientras que el Centinela de Shockwave ya llegaba al comienzo del túnel.

Conforme avanzaba el túnel se manifestaba de manera extraña. La Femseeker registró una energía en sus sensores, que rodeaba cada parte de la estructura. Era como si el túnel tuviera vida propia, de pronto las luces comenzaron a encenderse por sí solas, cada vez más brillantes… Hasta que Armystorm perdió la visión en sus ópticos y se detuvo.

Al recuperarse, se levantó del suelo. Sentía mucho dolor en el interior de su cámara de chispa, como si hubiera sido herida de muerte y vio frente a ella la puerta del mausoleo. Era grande, vieja y estaba sellada, pese a su cansancio ella siguió y se recostó en la puerta. Shockwave observaba todo a detalle a través del centinela y no podía creer lo que sus ópticos registraban. La seeker ya recuperada de fuerzas, buscó un modo de abrir la puerta. La revisó por completo, trataba de activar la cerradura con sus rayos lásers, golpeaba la estructura; pero fue inútil.

-Ríndete ya,- Hablaba Shockwave observando todo a través de la pantalla.- Es imposible entrar sin la llave.

Las fuerzas agotaron a la fémina, la atmosfera era pesada e imposible de soportar.

-Centinela, regresa y trae a Armystorm contigo.

Una última vista mostraba a la seeker lila desvanecida y el monitor emitió repentinamente estática por un instante, al volver la señal ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido. El radar mostraba coordenadas imposibles: Armystorm estaba dentro del cementerio. Shockwave no podía creerlo y ordenó al centinela buscarla.

Ella cayó inactiva y fue presa de un profundo sueño en donde también se veía inconsciente. En aquella dimensión clara en la nada escuchó unos pasos. No podía ponerse de pie y observar quien o que estaba llegando. De pronto una voz femenina; pero potente se escuchó:

-¡Levántate! ¿Para eso entraste aquí con tanto esfuerzo? ¿Para entrar en hipersueño?

La voz insistió y Armystorm abrió lentamente sus ópticos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay mucho por hacer! No podemos esperar más… ¡Levántate!

Al reponerse vio por fin al mecanoide femenino que la llamaba, no podía creer quien estaba frente suyo: Una figura familiar, que solo existía en los registros de archivo en la historia del ejército Decepticon.

-¡Slipstream! –Exclamó admirada Armystorm.- ¡Pero, si tú!… ¡Tú estás muerta!

-Me alegra que sepas quien soy.- Dijo el ente.- Pues sí, lamentablemente mi belleza se ha fundido hace millones de años… Y estamos todas aquí, padeciendo…

-¿Padeciendo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no pudimos cumplir una tarea y nos dejaron en el olvido por ello…

-¿Cuál es la misión que no completaron?

-La de eliminar… A Elita One…

La seeker lila se recuperó de su dolor, se puso de pie e intrigada interrogó sobre el tema.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué por no cumplir las denigraron?

-Eso no es todo, nos despojaron de nuestros nombres como mujeres Decepticons y nunca fuimos vengadas. Era un plan perfecto y alguien nos traicionó ¿Tienes idea que se siente no poder unirse con la Matriz y vagar por todo la eternidad en el Limbo del olvido? No pudimos nunca reparar el error cometido.

-No lo sabía…-Dijo Armystorm decepcionada.- Ahora comprendo por Shockwave nunca nos narró acerca de ustedes. Pensé que se habían extinguido con el pasar del tiempo.

-¡Son masculinos! ¿Qué esperabas? No admiten débiles en el ejército Decepticon y nunca lo admitirán… Pero tú y las demás… Son diferentes.

-No somos diferentes a ustedes, somos mujeres Decepticons… Llevamos la misma insignia en nuestra estructura.

-Puede ser.- Dijo Slipstream acercándose.- Pero tú tienes algo especial allí dentro.- Dijo tocando el pecho de la fémina.-Tienes el arma definitiva, el arma que hace la diferencia entre la vida y la desactivación total.

-La tormenta energética.-Dijo la seeker lila pensativa.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó la seeker verdiazul y purpura abriendo los brazos.- ¡El único motivo por el cual sigues en el temible ejército de los Decepticons! Y… -Dijo suavizando su voz y acercándose a la seeker lila con susurros.- Si no fuera por eso, es duro decirlo pero… Ni existirías siquiera…

Armystorm se quedó pensativa, Slipstream tenía razón…Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Sin esa arma, no somos nada.- Exclamó abatida.

-Apuesto que Megatron está buscando la forma de despojarte de ese poder para usarlo a su antojo, y cuando eso ocurra… Ya no le serás de utilidad.-Advirtió la seeker fantasma.

-¡Pero le he otorgado conquistas! ¡He reunido más soldados a la causa! ¡Construimos una nave que vigile todo Cybertron! ¡¿Acaso no le es suficiente?!

-Para él nada es suficiente, Armystorm. Por eso estamos donde estamos… En el olvido.

La seeker lila estaba casi convencida, no había forma de cambiar su destino… Será acaso una forma de averiguar sobre el día final que una vez su madre dijo.

-Te ayudaré.- Dijo decidida.- Yo y mis hermanas las vengaremos…

-Eres valiente, Armystorm.- Dijo Slipstream acercándose y tocando el brazo derecho de la fémina.- Pero antes debes comprender todo desde el principio y te mostraré la verdad sobre nosotras.

Slipstream hizo que su colega diera la media vuelta y viera una tenebrosa visión. La más terrible que pueda haberse visto: Un campo de batalla, decenas de cuerpos calcinados, destrozados, inertes en posiciones de agonía y dolor extremo.

-Ahora, sentirás el dolor de cada una de nosotras, la desesperación, la agonía, la frustración de una muerte injusta y perversa.- Diciendo aquellas palabras, los fantasmas de cada guerrera caída se introducían en los ópticos de la seeker lila, dejándole ver lo terrible de cada muerte.

Armystorm comenzó a gritar de terror, sintiendo el dolor y viendo pasmada toda aquella terrible muerte, una que Megatron y su ejército decidieron darle la espalda e ignorar.

Shockwave escuchaba los gritos de su creación, su centinela recibía señales de la desaparecida pero su búsqueda era inútil, no la hallaba por ningún lado del final del túnel y daba vueltas en frente de la tétrica puerta.

-¡Es posible que Armystorm jamás escape de ese lugar maldito!- Dijo desesperado el Decepticon púrpura.

* * *

Continuará

La primera parte de esta historia me gusta, siempre me preguntaba cómo eran los Seekers cuando estaban en la academia de guerra de Cybertron, así que quise hacer una escenita; quizá me anime a escribir algo sobre ello ¡Buen fin de semana!


	3. Sombras

¡Hola!

De nuevo con otro capítulo más. He estado ocupada y no tuve tiempo de buscar comics. Hay tantos por escoger, tal vez deba visitar las tiendas para ver las novedades. Ayer subí un en youtube video parodia de Starscream y su frenético baile en el capítulo 24 de la segunda temporada de Transformers Prime, le puse la pegajosa canción de la 'culebritica'. Screamer hace todo lo que dice la canción, no dejo de divertirme viendo el video en mi celular.

PentypusKoop: La pequeña Lünestorm no estaba prevista en la historia, es nuevo. A último momento se me ocurrió antes de comenzar de escribir. En cuanto a series, hace un par de años pude conseguir Transformers G1 la colección de DVDS en ingles y español latino, es una buena excusa enfermarse y no ir a trabajar para quedarse en casa y ver Transformers G1 todo el día (Y aquí se acerca el invierno ¡Un buen chance!)

Bueno, ahora si continúa…

* * *

Eurea fue instalada en Iacon, su nuevo trabajo era extenuante pero le agradaba. Inclusive recibió un reconocimiento por su ayuda en los estudios del oxido cósmico y otros males que afectaban a los Cybertronianos de aquella época, Y por tal honor ella y otros científicos fueron invitados a una reunión con los más altos cargos del consejo Autobot: grandes personajes, autoridades, intelectuales y deportistas asistían al evento.

Sentinel Prime era el invitado de honor; sin embargo sus labores por detener a una nueva amenaza llamado Megatron lo ausentaban siempre. En todos los rincones de la fiesta no dejaban de hablar del rebelde gladiador.

-¡Dicen que Megatron está reuniendo cada vez más mecanoides de mal vivir para su ejército! –Hablaba un senador Autobot.

-No podrá, Sentinel Prime lo detendrá. Ya verán que todo volverá a ser como antes.-Decía otro con seguridad.

Muchos deseaban charlar con Eurea, y no le faltaban pretendientes. Pero la idea de la guerra la atormentaba. Quería olvidar que dentro de ella contenía un objeto que era capaz de destruir su nuevo hogar. Tratando de huir y dejar de escuchar los rumores de Megatron se alejó de la fiesta y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales, naves espaciales iban y venían, el cielo lucía estrellado y despejado. Consolada viendo el cielo se esperanzó en que nada terrible ocurriera y optimista decide volver; pero al dar la vuelta se tropieza con un oficial. Era Shockwave.

Jamás había visto a un Transformer con esas extrañas características: No tenía vocalizador, ni receptor de olores. Solamente un óptico brillante escarlata y en la mano izquierda en vez de una mano un disparador láser.

-Perdón…-Dijo tímidamente la joven.- No quise… No era mi intención…-Mientras se disculpaba el transformer púrpura dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Eurea ¿Te dijo algo el mayor Shockwave?-Intervino una fémina con muchos ornamentos en su estructura.

-¿Mayor?-Preguntó Eurea.- ¿Es de la milicia?

-¡Sí! ¡Es el que se encarga de velar la seguridad de todo el planeta de algún ataque intergaláctico!-Dijo la acompañante de la otra.

-Es raro verlo por aquí, es un oficial tan raro… Siempre lo invitamos pero nunca viene a nuestras fiestas… Dice que está muy ocupado.-Sentenció la primera fémina tomando un sorbo de energón alto grado.

Eurea no la escuchó, si ese oficial era capaz de defender a Cybertron de otros planetas entonces es capaz de detener una guerra, pensó para sí. La joven corrió para buscarlo y preguntarle si era posible, en el amplio salón lo buscó por todos lados y otros invitados le dijeron que dejó la reunión. La joven Eurea salió también si lo encontraba afuera; sin embargo no había nadie, desalentada, decide volver a casa.

En los pasillos solitarios, todo parece estar tranquilo. Eurea caminaba con mucha preocupación. De pronto, la interceptan tres enormes Transformers con un extraño símbolo púrpura en su estructura.

-¿Tu denominación es Eurea?-Indagó uno de ellos.

-S sí… Soy Eurea.- Respondió asustada.- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Megatron quiere verte…

La pobre Eurea fue llevada en brazos hasta Astrotrain, luego despegaron en la nave y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Capítulo 3**

**Sombras**

Moville:

-¿Ella es Armystorm?-Dijo viendo a la joven seeker inconsciente.

Slipstream:

-Sí, ella es… ¿No es encantadora?

Vanity:

-Es bastante joven ¿Crees que nos podrá ayudar?

Slipstream:

-Dio su palabra que lo haría por nosotras.

Moville:

-Me recuerda mucho a Eurea, esa niñita cobarde.-Dijo empuñando sus manos.

Slipstream:

-Oh no, ella no es como la madre. Esta es más parecida al 'un ojo' de Shockwave.

Vanity:

-Vaya, que bien guardado se lo tenía el desgraciado, y bien ¿Quién de las tres se va con ella?

Moville:

-¡Yo! ¡Mis armas me piden acción!

Slipstream:

-¡Oh no, querida! Seré yo, la traje hasta aquí y es mi derecho. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Vanity:

-Vaya, no lo has olvidado.

Slipstream.

-Claro que no, será un placer pisar el Némesis de nuevo.

* * *

Armystorm se recupera lentamente, sus ópticos se abren y siente que alguien le da palmadas en su rostro para reanimarla.

-Despierta, es hora de irnos. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.- Decía Slipstream.

-¿Qué fue eso? Hace un momento vi…

-Luego te explico.-Dijo Slipstream levantando a la seeker con una mano.- Shockwave está buscándote como loco.

-Dijiste acaso ¿irnos?- Indagó Armystorm.

-Así es, te acompañaré hasta completar la misión.-Dijo contenta la seeker fantasma.- Una chica dinámica y bella como yo, con muchos conocimientos de la guerra te puede ser de utilidad, eso no te molesta ¿verdad?-Dijo acercándose cara a cara a la otra.

-Creo, que no.- Contestó Armystorm un tanto confundida.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy feliz de hacerte compañía! ¿Puedo ser tu amiga?-Dijo otra vez cerca.

-Será un honor…-Contestó solemnemente Armystorm.

-¡GRACIAS! –Gritó Slipstream abrazando a la seeker pequeña.- ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Digo… ¡Me encanta estar contigo!

Armystorm estaba extrañada, ese comportamiento infantil y adulador era idéntico a alguien que conocía; pero no recordaba quien.

-¡Vámonos ya!- Dijo llevando a Armystorm de la mano.- ¡Date prisa, nos esperan! O mejor dicho… Te esperan…

-¡¿Pero como pasaré a través de la pared?! –Indagó preocupada la seeker lila.

-No hay problema, tu componente ha sido destruido pero su energía fue absorbido cuando regresaron las hondas a tu cuerpo. Has estado entre la vida y la muerte, por eso pudiste entrar y de igual manera pasarás por la puerta.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada, Slipstream corrió feliz sin detenerse tomando de la mano a su colega. Armystorm entrecerró sus ópticos, imaginando que se estrellaría con la pared. Una luz deslumbro el lugar y al abrir los ópticos ya estaba afuera.

-¡Lo ves! –Dijo la seeker purpura y verdiazul colocando sus manos a la cintura.- ¡Ya salimos!

Armystorm se sorprendió de volver al túnel de esa forma tan extraña. El centinela apareció frente a ella y la voz de su creador la resondró:

-¡Donde estabas! ¡Vuelve a la base ahora mismo!

-No te ve… -Murmuró la seeker lila dirigiéndose al fantasma.

-¡Pues no!-Exclamó divertida la seeker purpura y verdiazul.- Nadie excepto tú me ve ¡Esto va ser divertido!

Armystorm se transformó y colocó al centinela debajo de su estructura imantándola para transportarla con ella. Era increíble como el fantasma también se transformaba en nave Cibertroniana: Slipstream, la primera mujer seeker creada para el combate mostraba su brillante y poderosa estructura.

-¡La última en llegar es chatarra oxidada!

Ambas naves emprendieron el viaje, en cuestión de breems llegaron a la base en Polyhex.

* * *

Shockwave monitoreaba la llegada de su creación e increíblemente registraban una energía extraña cercana a ella. Una imposible de analizar.

Ambas Seekers llegaron a la base; pero se quedaron afuera. Extrañado, el Decepticon púrpura de un solo óptico salió.

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar al mausoleo?-Indagó apenas salió de la base.

-No lo sé…-Explico la seeker.- Estaba afuera, no podía moverme y de pronto… Ya estaba dentro.

-Los sensores de la base han detectado una extraña presencia que está contigo ¿Qué sucedió?

La seeker lila se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Slipstream burlonamente le colocaba dos orejas de petroconejo a Shockwave con sus manos en su cabeza.

-No… No recuerdo… Olvide que paso allí.-Respondió por fin.

-Vuelve a tu nave, cuando regreses quiero hacerte unos análisis a profundidad. Ese lugar no es bueno para ningún transformer, menos para una fémina…

Y diciendo eso Shockwave volvió a la base a sus labores. Armystorm dio la vuelta y juntamente con su nueva sombra se dirigió al Hades, a comandandar su ejército.

-¿Qué se cree ese 'un ojo'? ¡Haciendo esas preguntas! Si estuviera con vida lo pondría en su lugar, no tendría por qué soportar a ese tipo. Por cierto ¿Has visto lo viejo que está? No deberías soportar que te diga…

Y así Slipstream habló a lo largo del camino, Armystorm la escuchaba pacientemente o quizás sus pensamientos estaban lejos de la realidad.

* * *

El Hades atacaba una pequeña región de Iacon, las neutrales pidieron ayuda y Elita One con su escuadrón apareció en escena. De los cielos oscuros y nublados apareció de pronto Highervolt ordenando a sus subordinadas detener el fuego.

-¡Esas neutrales son de nuestra posesión! ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!-Grito mientras se transformaba y aterrizaba agrietando el suelo.

-No tienen derecho sobre ellas.- Dijo la transformer rosa.- ¡Déjenlas en libertad! ¡Y también a las que tomaron hace Decaciclos atrás!

La seeker verdiazul con un ademán en su mano ordenó se reanude el ataque y sacando sus filosas armas atacó a Elita One, haciéndola retroceder por la violenta investida. Chromia se lanzó para defender a su líder, disparando directamente a la mujer alada verde. Esta voló rápidamente y ejecutó una caída en picada, aterrizando y produciendo enormes grietas que obligó a algunas mujeres Autobots caer en el suelo metálico.

Desde la nave Whirlwind y Noisehell, observaban todo acompañadas de otras subordinadas.

-¡Ahhh!- Bostezó la seeker amarilla.- Alguien me puede dar un poco de dulces de energón para ver el espectáculo más amenamente.

Una joven Decepticon le alcanzó los dulces; pero apenas probó bocado cuando los radares alertaban la llegada de su hermana mayor.

-¡Es Armystorm! ¡Ha vuelto!- Exclamó Whirlwind y salió a la compuerta de salida juntamente con Noisehell.

La nave Cibertroniana de color lila se acercaba a gran velocidad y detectó que estaban en plena batalla.

-Armystorm,- Habló el ente.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Cual.- Preguntó la seeker lila.

-¿Puedes hacer por mí una entrada espectacular?-Rogó Slipstream.

La propuesta avergonzó a la mujer Decepticon.

-¿Una qué?

-¡Por favor! ¡Sufriré toda la eternidad sino lo haces! –Exclamó infantilmente.

La seeker lila aceleró a toda máquina y se dirigió en picada contra el lugar del conflicto. Slipstream se transformó y sus ópticos brillaban de puro placer. Todas las fembots dirigieron su mirada para ver quien estaba llegando. Elita One reconocía el rugir de esos motores en cualquier parte del Universo. Ya en lo alto, Armystorm se transformó y dando vueltas en el aire aterrizó deslizándose por el piso hasta llegar a escasos metros de Elita One. Se paró altiva y con una mirada agresiva. Mientras en los cielos Slipstream no podía contener su alegría por la realización de su capricho.

-Armystorm, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- Dijo la Autobot rosa.

La seeker Decepticon caminó amenazante frente al enemigo, Whirlwind y Noisehell descendieron hasta donde estaba Highervolt para ver la escena.

-Tus hermanas están aquí intentado llevarse algo que no es suyo.- Continuó Elita.- Déjalas ir libres.-Imploró.

-Tengo una propuesta mejor.- Dijo la seeker lila.- Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con esas tres.- Dijo señalando a Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar.- Seré yo su oponente.

-¡Esta loca!- Exclamó la Autobot verde.- ¡Cómo se atreve!

Las mujeres Decepticons se quedaron admiradas de la valentía de su líder. Las trillizas sonreían satisfechas.

-¡Decide Elia One! – Gritó Armystorm.- ¡Si logran vencerme, nos iremos de aquí! De lo contrario, todas serán mías…

Elita One se quedó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, las neutrales templaban de miedo, las subordinadas Decepticons alzaban gritos y ánimos a su comandante femenina. Slipstream observaba feliz, después de milenios observaría una buena pelea.

-¡De eso se trata, Armystorm! ¡Ser mala! ¡Muy mala! Jajajaja…

* * *

Continuará


	4. Destino de Confrontación

¡Hola!

Actualizando otro capítulo, espero la hayan pasado bien la semana pasada.

PentypusKoop: Si, esta historia tiene referencia de Megatron Origin, Transformers Animated y otros más. Aunque la Slipstream en que me baso es más parecida a la que sale en el juego War of Cybertron, quien aparece antes de que los Transformers vayan a la Tierra; pero su origen de clon de Screamer lo deje para hacerlo más interesante.

Bueno, ahora los dejo con la pelea de las hembras bot's, no sin antes narrar lo que le pasa a la pobre Eurea.

* * *

Shockwave recorría los cimientos de una nueva base en Polyhex. Jamás imaginó que sería el encargado de vigilar el planeta durante milenios en ese fuerte en un futuro. Observaba los planos juntamente con Hook y comentaban algunos detalles, de pronto apareció Rumble.

-Shockwave, Megatron me manda llamarte. Quiere hablar contigo sobre la prisionera.

Ambos Decepticons se dirigieron a la base de operaciones que ya estaba en función, mientras los otros Constructicons terminaban algunos detalles, Megatron estaba observando a la joven Eurea detrás de unos cristales.

-¿La conoces? –Indagó Megatron volviéndose a su cómplice.

-Ayer, cuando soborne a ese senador ¿Porqué?

-No ha dejado de repetir tu nombre, además tiene algo en su cuerpo que me interesa mucho.

Ambos Decepticons se dirigieron a la pantalla, en ella se veía cada milímetro escaneado de la joven y el radar detectando ondas de un objeto similar a una bomba.

-¡Es increíble! –Exclamó Shockwave.-Porque tiene esa cosa dentro.

-Soundwave ya está analizando el componente, -Dijo Megatron retirándose.- Mientras, usa cualquier método para sacarle más información sobre ello.

-Señor, pensé que quería explotar sus conocimientos científicos para la causa.

-Eso será lo segundo, este nuevo descubrimiento puede sernos de utilidad en el futuro.

-Entiendo, Pero ¿Cómo hago para que me cuente todo sobre su componente?

-Usa tu imaginación, si te ha nombrado es por algo…

Megatron salió del lugar y Shockwave se quedó pensativo. Nunca en su vida a tenido contacto con una fémina, lo único importante hasta ahora para él fueron su carrera y sus ambiciones de ascender.

La joven Eurea despertaba y notó que estaba en una oscura y fría celda. Asustada y confundida no sabía qué hacer, de pronto su temor se convirtió en pánico, al percatarse que su componente no estaba en su estructura. Megatron lo tomó y lo usará para enfrentar a los Autobots sin duda.

Angustiada y asustada se aferró a la pared de la celda y deseó fuertemente ayuda. Extrañamente la figura de Shockwave estaba en su procesador. Un oficial que protege el planeta, seguramente podría ayudarla; Sin embargo, él no estaba allí.

-Eurea… -Dijo alguien de pronto.

Ella dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía su voz. Era Shockwave ¡Realmente era él y estaba con ella! Sus ópticos se llenaron de alegría y se sentía más protegida que nunca.

-Ven conmigo, este no es un lugar para ti.

La joven obedeció ciegamente sin preguntar y lo siguió, sin imaginar que sería su primer grave error.

**Capítulo 4**

**Destino de confrontación**

Elita One permaneció en silencio. La propuesta no era nada justa: Arriesgar la vida de sus mejores amigas y compañeras de combate o proteger la vida de neutrales inocentes. Chromia se acercó a su comandante y colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga dijo:

-Yo lo haré…

-Chromia…

-Si es para proteger a inocentes de estas brujas, lo haré.- Dijo adelantándose.- Además hace vorns que quería enfrentarla por quitarme una mano.

-No te dejaré sola.- Dijo Firestar.- También quiero participar y cerrarle el vocalizador a esta vanidosa.-Se acercó hasta Chromia y se deshizo de sus armas.- Vamos a patearle el trasero a esta perra Decepticon.

-¡Y no se olviden de mí! – Añadió Moonracer alegremente.- Entre las tres la haremos pedazos.

Las mujeres Autobots se deshicieron de sus armas y rodearon a su oponente. Armystorm se quitó los rifles de sus hombros y los lanzó hasta los pies de sus hermanas. Las cuatro Transformers hembras estaban en posición de combate.

Luego de una impaciente pausa. Chromia inició la pelea atacando a la seeker lila con certeros puñetazos en el rostro y esta cayó al suelo, Firestar prosiguió con patadas a la seeker y ésta se elevó sorpresivamente, Moonracer se lanzó contra ella con una patada voladora y logró estrellar a la mujer Decepticon a unos escombros.

Las mujeres Autobots celebraban el triunfo de su primer ataque. Elita One les advirtió.

-¡No se confíen! ¡Ella está jugando con ustedes tres! – Exclamó.

-Oh Elita, no te preocupes.-Dijo la Autobot verde.- Entre las tres podemos con ella.

De pronto un relámpago lila apareció frente a una jubilosa Moonracer y Armystorm la atacó con una fuerte patada. Tal fue el impacto que la Autobot quedó completamente inmovilizada y cayó al suelo convulsionando y echando energón por su boca.

-¡MOONRACER!- Exclamó Chromia.

-Se están burlando de mí… -Anunció la seeker lila.- Esos golpes no me hacen ni cosquillas. Demuéstrenme más por favor… -Dijo llamando a las otras con sus manos.

-¡Yo te cerraré ese vocalizador!-Gritó Chromia y se lanzó con golpes en la cara, la cabina y la parte baja. Firestar atacaba también pero Armystorm esquivaba todos sus golpes. La rapidez de un seeker que surcaba los cielos era usado ahora en una pelea a mano limpia.

Poco a poco las fuerzas disminuían en Chromia y Firestar, atinarle un golpe parecía imposible. Mientras Moonracer se reponía, sus ópticos encolerizados estaban más vivos que nunca. Un descuido en la defensa de Firestar fue aprovechada para que la Femseeker la atacará con un certero golpe en el vientre, Chromia atacaba por detrás y una rápida patada en su rostro fue la sorpresiva respuesta, encallándola al piso metálico, luego levantó a la Autobot roja y la cargó con sus brazos sobre su cabeza e imitando una técnica que vio de unos luchadores humanos… La dejó caer y su rodilla doblada quebró su cintura, dejándola inactiva. Elita One observaba impotente.

El rostro de Chromia estaba bañado en energón y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque lanzado un grito, su puño dirigido al rostro fue detenido y la mujer Decepticon dobló violentamente su brazo a la inversa. La valiente Autobot azul soportaba el dolor mientras su estructura se doblaba más, haciendo un sonido desquebrajado, anunciando que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

-¿Duele? –Decía la Femseeker doblando más el brazo de la Autobot.- Si es así deberías gritar ¿No crees?

Chromia respondió con golpes al rostro con su otro brazo y patadas al costado; pero era inútil, miró después a su verdugo. Sus ópticos escarlata lucían serenos, muy extraños puesto que la mayoría de sus otros oponentes varones los tenían llenos de violencia y maldad.

Armystorm dobló aun más y Chromia se resistía a gritar. La Femseeker esta vez dobló hasta que su mano tocara su hombro y ese movimiento obligó a la pobre Autobot azul gritar con todas sus fuerzas. La voladora lanzó a la malherida Chromia con una patada en el vientre dejándola inactiva, de su hombro maltrecho y de sus junturas de su brazo desbordaba el energón puro. Al parecer era la vencedora, Moonracer estaba enfurecida y amenazante se acercó a la seeker lila.

-¡Maldita! ¡Yo vengare a mis amigas! – Y lanzando un grito de guerra, Moonracer atacó a Armystorm por la espalda; pero esta reaccionó rápidamente y cogió su mano derecha. Con la cual era fama de ser la mejor tiradora de Cybertron.

Tan rápido, como una ráfaga. Armystorm cortó la mano de Moonracer con su mano a una gran velocidad, similar a un filoso cuchillo láser y utilizando otra vez la técnica de pelea de los humanos, esta vez de oriente.

Moonracer se arrodilló y gritó adolorida la pérdida de su mano maestra, era su orgullo como tiradora y le fue arrebatado de la forma más brutal.

-Sólo me queda una para mi colección, -Decía mientras levantaba la mano pálida de la Autobot verde del piso.-Y es la tuya Elita One.- Sentenció mirando a su rival verdadera.

-El camino que escogiste, Armystorm.- Dijo Elita One enojada.- Es el de la destrucción, si sigues así acabarás con tu chispa.

-No es gran cosa, Elita.- Dijo dando la vuelta para retirarse.- Estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

Elita One ordenó la retirada, cumpliendo su promesa. Las pobres neutrales eran conducidas a la nave Decepticon, entre golpes, empujones y sollozos. La comandante Autobot caminaba dando la espalda a lo que ocurría no dejaba de pedir perdón en su procesador y cuando la nave emprendió vuelo se cubrió la cara de desesperación y cayó al piso completamente derrotada. Ya han pasado 6 vorns y nada parecía detener a esa mujer Decepticon. La pelea final estaba anunciada y no podría librarse de ello.

-Elita.- Murmuró débilmente Chromia volviendo a la actividad, llevada en brazos por Lance.- No es tu culpa, sino mía por no ser más fuerte…

-No es por eso Chromia, -habló la comandante Autobot.- Me temo que está cerca mi hora.

-¿Tu hora? ¿Qué intentas decir?- Hablaba débilmente la Autobot azul.

-Que pronto la enfrentaré, en una pelea sin límites.

-Y Eurea…- Insistió Chromia. - Tú dijiste que…

-Desde que volvió de la Tierra ya no es igual, es como si terminaran de lavarle el procesador para que sea una Decepticon para siempre.

-Yo presentía que no tenía arreglo ¿Ahora, qué harás?-Indagó Chromia.

-Debo matarla por el bien de Cybertron…

* * *

A pesar de la victoria de su comandante, el Hades seguía su curso, La Trillizas tenían mucho que hacer lavando los procesadores de las recién ganadas neutrales. Armystorm lucía preocupada sentada en su lugar de mando, observando a sus subordinadas conducir la potente nave.

-Cambien las coordenadas del destino AZBX-789,- Anunció de pronto.- Nos dirigiremos a Polyhex.

-¿Polyhex, señora? –Indagó Drewbloom.- Aún nos queda otro refugio Neutral.

-Lo dejaremos para otro momento,- Anunció levantándose de su asiento rumbo a su cuartel personal.-además, después de lo ocurrido cambiarán de lugar.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra, Shockwave reportaba a Megatron lo acontecido en el cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons.

-Una energía extraña dices.- Comentaba Megatron mientras Starscream entraba a la base central.- Ya terminaste de analizarla.

-Lo hice más de 20 veces y toda información es borrada de inmediato. Es algo que no podemos detectar en nuestros sensores.

-Envía los datos a la computadora del Némesis, Soundwave se encargará de analizarla a detalle.-Finalizó Megatron oprimiendo un botón de la consola.

-Y que le ocurrió está vez al noble y obediente Shockwave.- Dijo burlonamente el seeker plateado.- ¿Quiere fabricar más muñecas para su compañía? Porque las primeras dejaron el nido hace tiempo.

-Como siempre haciendo comentarios estúpidos, bufón.- Refunfuñó Megatron rumbo a la salida.- Es algo que no te incumbe, desde luego.

Starscream se colocó frente a su líder, obstruyendo su paso.-Ya sé como esta charada, Megatron. Me hicieron quedar como un tonto hace 5 vorns y ahora tienen otro secretillo bien escondido. No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas de qué se trata…

-Hazte a un lado, es algo que no comprenderías…

-¿De verdad? Dime quien descubrió el punto débil de esa tormenta energética y salvó al Némesis de ser destruido ¿Eh?

-Fuiste tú, bufón…

-Y dime quien te hizo razonar sobre el honor de los Decepticons de derrotar a los Autobots con sus propias manos, y no ganar con una bomba y una chiquilla novata de sebo.

-Fuiste tú, bufón…

-Bien, entonces déjame entrar en tu juego. Para poder ayudarte…Mi señor.

Megatron miró seriamente a su segundo al mando, lo más incomodo de la situación es que estaba diciendo la verdad y quería ser de utilidad.

-¡Bah! Está bien, haz lo que quieras… Ayuda a Soundwave a capturar un fantasma…

-¡¿Fantasma?!-Exclamó Starscream asustado y se escondió detrás de una silla.

-Así es, Armystorm entró al cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons y al parecer trajo compañía.

-Debe ser una broma, solo un loco entraría a ese lugar maldito.-Respondió detrás de la silla.

- Demencia o es más valiente que cualquier otro. Ahora recuerdo, Thundercracker me dijo sobre el extraño comportamiento de esa mujer en el Hades. Creo que está llegando a la demencia desde que absorbió el poder de la tormenta energética.- Luego de una breve reflexión con su mano en la barbilla.

-Si esta defectuosa, no hay más remedio fin. Déjame encargarme de eso y ponerle a su errática vida.- Intervino Starscream.

-No.- Respondió Megatron.- Los resultados nos dirán toda la verdad a su tiempo y la juzgaremos por eso, ahora ¡Deja de ser un cobarde y ponte a trabajar! Bufón miedoso…Jajajaja…–y diciendo aquello se retiro a la puerta.

Starscream se levantó de su escondite y se puso serio. Al parecer Megatron no se dio cuenta o quizás olvidó porqué se maldijo ese lugar. Si Armystorm entró y salió ilesa; es porque algo importante pasó allí dentro.

-Soundwave,-Se dirigió a su odiado colega.- ¿Tú crees en los fantasmas?

-Negativo.- Respondió con frialdad.

- Entonces eso me hace el más capacitado para tomar este proyecto yo solo, analizaré esta información en mi cuartel personal.- Y diciendo se retiró también.

* * *

Armystorm recorría los pasillos hacía su cuartel personal. Su preocupación la atormentaba cada vez más y un viejo malestar en su interior la abrumaba. Nuevamente, los dolores en su cabina, lugar donde alguna vez estaba el componente, la obligaron a caer al suelo, muy fatigada.

-¡Qué es esto!-Exclamaba adolorida.- ¡¿Porqué?!

-Eso significa,-Dijo Slipstream agachándose para ver a la maltrecha Decepticon.- que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

Continuará…


	5. El Lamento de Elita One

¡Hola!

Aquí soportando el frío limeño con su cielo color panza de burro (XDDD). Hoy sábado ha salido el sol temprano y está muy alegre el día para actualizar otro capítulo. Por cierto, un diario limeño ha lanzado una colección de muñecos de Transformers Prime, están interesantes los libros que vienen con los muñecos; pero muchos están desilusionados ya que no se transforman XP, Ósea no podrás hacer la onomatopeya de transformación y luego de media hora cambiarlo a su modo vehículo. Igual, creo que es una buena oportunidad para tener una colección de esta serie muy buena (No salió en la colección el sexy Knockout ni Wheeljack ;_;) Y para los que quieren que su muñeco se transforme, guarden su dinero para la colección de dos semanas y más 20 nuevos soles vayan a Arenales (Lima, Perú), allí hay tiendas que venden los muñecos originales de Hasbro en su versión Voyager, ;)

PentypusKoop:

-Megatron:' Usa tu imaginación'.- señalando a Eurea.

-Shockwave: '¿Puedo torturarla?'

-Megatron: ¬¬'

Hay muchas diálogos que dejo al aire para que los lectores saquen sus conclusiones; pero si crees que pasan cosas locas, pues si hay. Al comienzo de cada episodio narro el pasado de Eurea y después del título es la historia misma en curso, donde ella ya no está y Armystorm es protagonista.

Y bien, ahora continúa…

* * *

Eurea fue llevada a otra base Decepticon como asistente de Shockwave, mientras este trataba de indagar más sobre su componente extraño, la joven se mantenía en silencio. Luego de dos largos Decaciclos Soundwave visitó la base con el resultado de los análisis.

-Megatron anunció que no podemos usarlo para nuestro beneficio.- Reportaba fríamente.-Al parecer solo tiene efecto con la fémina.

La joven escuchaba toda la conversación a escondidas. Shockwave tomó el componente con su mano, mientras Soundwave terminaba de dar su mensaje:

-Será útil si usamos a la fémina en batalla.- Finalizó.

-Ella no es guerrera.- Comentaba Shockwave.- Nunca ha tomado un arma en sus manos.

-Entrenamiento de inmediato en el comando de Slipstream. Mujeres Decepticons la entrenaran en la guerra.- Dijo el Decepticon azul.

Breems después que Soundwave retornará a Polyhex, Shockwave retomó sus labores y la fémina apareció frente a él.

-Escuché lo que hablaron.- Dijo la seeker con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Partirás a Kalis muy pronto.- Anunció fríamente el cíclope púrpura.- Allí te encontrarás con Slipstream, ella será tu líder…

-¿Mi hogar? ¡Hay guerra allí también!

-Slipstream la escogió como punto de encuentro para la batalla contra las mujeres Autobots.

Eurea entristeció con la noticia. Si estaba en el bando de los malvados ¿Porqué sigue estando al lado de Shockwave? ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada mientras estaba con ellos? Ahora la apacible Kalis sería pronto un campo de batalla. La joven reaccionó y decidió hacer una pregunta que nunca se atrevió.

-Oficial Shockwave ¿Porqué hacen todo esto?

Shockwave se detuvo en sus labores, dejando de ingresar datos en su computadora y se dirigió a la joven.

-Porque queremos un mundo más justo…

-¿Más justo? Pero vivimos en paz…

-Tú no sabes las cosas que pasan detrás de cada Cybertroniano, muchas injusticias suceden. El consejo Autobot quiere controlarlo todo y nadie hace nada para cambiarlo.

-¿Piensan cambiar todo con violencia? ¡Qué clase de justicia es esa!

Shockwave observó los enfurecidos ópticos de la joven. Jamás la había visto así: Tan segura, tan directa, tan decidida… Y además, no sería la única vez. En el futuro los mirará de color escarlata encendido en los ópticos de su propia creación.

-Eurea,-Dijo Shockwave levantándose de su asiento.- Para cambiar un sistema erróneo que favorece a pocos debes destruirlo para luego levantar los nuevos cimientos de una nueva…

La joven se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. La emoción quizás traicionó sus ideas pacifistas.

-Dices que… Cuando todo acabe habrá paz…

-Así es.

-Y… ¿Podré seguir a tu lado? – Preguntó nerviosa la joven.

-Podrás estar con quien quieras,-Respondió rápidamente.- Pero, necesitamos ganar esta guerra primero. Además, conmigo no cuentes. Estaré muy ocupado ayudando a Megatron gobernando Cybertron.

El Decepticon se sentó para reanudar sus labores. Eurea se quedó inmóvil. Ella estaba prisionera y no podía hacer nada, la guerra ya estaba declarada, Cybertron caería pronto y su sueño de vivir en paz se estaba esfumando. Si deseaba tener algo con todas sus fuerzas por última vez, podría inclusive acudir al sacrificio.

-Te contaré todo… Todo sobre este poder y cómo obtenerlo. -Habló por fin la seeker rosácea.

Shockwave se puso de pie como un rayo. Atento a cada palabra.

-¡Nos lo vas a dar! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Sólo hay una forma; Pero, quiero algo a cambio…

**Capítulo 5**

**El Lamento de Elita One**

Las mujeres Autobots se reparaban de su último encuentro con sus enemigas en su base. Elita One se mantuvo en silencio dentro de su cuartel, estaba claro que no se libraría de una pelea a muerte, los ópticos serenos de su rival de turno, le decían que matar era muy común en ella, arrebatar cualquier vida Autobot o neutral, no importaba la diferencia con tal de seguir con la violenta causa Decepticon. Eurea, si ella estuviera aún con vida ¿Hubiera dejado que Armystorm se convirtiera en el monstruo que es ahora?

De pronto, Greenlight llama a la puerta.

Al entrar, la Autobot anuncia la llegada de dos nuevas reclutas.

-¿Dices que vienen de Autosan*? –Indagó la comandante Autobot.

-Solamente Blue Star, la otra estaba en la galaxia Messis** con otros compañeros Autobots. Dicen que oyeron noticias que necesitabas refuerzos y regresaron a Cybertron.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama la segunda?

-Arcee, señora.

Elita One salió de su habitación para recibir a las nuevas reclutas de su grupo. Una transformer de color azul con tonalidades blancas reparaba la cintura de una débil Firestar.

-¿Blue Star?

-La joven médico Autobot dejó se soldar a su paciente y se dirigió a la comandante Autobot.

-¡¿Elita One?! ¡Por el Allspark! ¡Es un placer conocerte!

-Te agradezco mucho el apoyo que nos brindas. Realmente nos eres muy útil ayudando a reparar a las otras.

-Y eso que no me ha visto en acción, es una pena que mi viaje se haya retrasado. De lo contrario, esas perras Con's se darían una gran sorpresa, sobre todo esa Arm… Armatoste… ¿Cómo se llama la perra mayor de Megatron?

-Armystorm.

-¡Así, ella! ahora si me disculpa. Debo ayudar a Firestar…

Luego de la amena presentación, Elita One buscaba a Arcee; pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar. Todas buscaban a Moonracer también, al parecer desapareció después de ser reparada.

En los pasillos de la parte final de la base, donde una enorme estación abandonada era el sitio ideal para esconderse, vio a lo lejos a una Autobot rosa con tonalidades grises. Era Arcee y observaba algo detenidamente. Elita One se percató que sonidos de rayos lásers a lo lejos ¿Un ataque inesperado del enemigo? De pronto oyó un grito desesperado.

La comandante Autobot se acercó más y pudo reconocer a Moonracer de rodillas en el suelo. Su arma aún emitía humo a causa de los disparos.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!-Gritaba la Autobot verde lamentándose.

-Ella ya no puede tirar como antes,-Habló Arcee en voz baja.- Ha perdido su habilidad.

-¿Moonracer? Pero… ¡Ella es la mejor tiradora de la Galaxia!

Arcee miró a Elita One, sus ópticos azules eran como el zafiro, de un azul profundo. Con tristeza dijo señalando la parte de arriba, un reflector a punto de caer. Al parecer era el blanco de los disparos.

-Ha intentado más de 8 veces y no ha podido atinarle. Su mano derecha no es la misma…

Moonracer tiró su arma lejos y con sus manos golpeaba el suelo.

-¡MALDITA PERRA DECEPTICON! ¡MALDITA!

-¿Qué sucedió? –Indagó Arcee.

-Armystorm le cortó la mano.- Contestó Elita One.- Fue terrible.

-Ella… -Dijo Arcee.- Lo pagara caro… ¡y también las otras Con's por asesinar a mis amigas!

-¡Qué dices! ¡Apenas eres una novata! ¡No la conoces aun! Es cruel y despiadada.

-Yo mataré a Armystorm… -Dijo empuñando sus manos.

* * *

El Hades se acercaba cada vez más a la base Decepticon en Polyhex, las trillizas observaban de lejos su antiguo hogar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no volvíamos aquí.- Decía Whirlwind.- Es extraño que cuando volvimos de la Tierra, ninguna de nosotras quiso preguntar sobre Eurea.

-Eso es porque apenas vimos a Armystorm con la tormenta energética sobre ella, pensamos que no podía ser nuestra hermana.- Dijo Highervolt.

-Cierto,- Intervino Noisehell.- Que fenómeno de Cybertron tendría ese poder.

-Es imposible, nuestros vínculos con ella son muy fuertes.- Dijo la Seeker guinda.- Me gustaría saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Para qué?-Dijo la Seeker amarilla.- Si ya tenemos todo lo que deseamos. Eurea es el pasado, ahora nosotras somos el presente y futuro.

-Porque presiento que Armystorm ya no estará aquí mucho tiempo, he examinado su chispa y se está apagando lentamente…

Las demás callaron de preocupación y Whirlwind continuó.

- No les dije hermanas. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de ir a la Tierra. Shockwave hablaba con ella sobre su componente de mutación, Dijo que la matará poco a poco irremediablemente, yo trataba de investigar como curar su mal; sin embargo con todo lo ocurrido en la Tierra, lo dejé de lado.

-¡Porqué no lo mencionaste antes! –Vocifero Noisehell. -¡Y pese a que lo sabías le hiciste todo aquello! ¡Traidora!-Gritaba mientras sacudía a su hermana por sus hombros.

-Atención, les habla Armystorm el comandante del Hades. Pronto aterrizaremos en Polyhex. Todas a sus posiciones.-Anunciaba la Seeker lila en altavoz.

Shockwave y sus centinelas esperaban el aterrizaje de la nave en la parte de afuera de la base Decepticon. Armystorm en compañía de sus hermanas se dirigían a la puerta principal de la nave.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Shockwave? ¿Alguna emergencia? –Indagó Noisehell.

-Ustedes vigilaran Cybertron desde este fuerte, como lo hacíamos vorns atrás. Yo debo hablar urgentemente con Megatron.

Las trillizas se sorprendieron al escuchar la orden.

-¿Con Megatron? ¡¿Y de qué vas a hablar con él?!- Intervino Whirlwind.

-Sobre mi plan para destruir a las mujeres Autobots de una vez y para siempre…-Sentenció seriamente.

* * *

Elita One no pudo hacer nada para consolar a Moonracer tras la pérdida de su mano. La noche caía en Cybertron y estando sola en su cuartel personal trataba de reflexionar con tranquilidad por el destino que estaba por venirle encima. Hace años, Optimus Prime le narró como de manera increíble fueron salvados por sus propios enemigos: La tormenta energética que casi destruye el Arca y parte de la Tierra, aún está dentro de ella.

No hay duda que ella lo usará otra vez.

No hay duda que Cybertron pueda ser el siguiente blanco.

Destruir el planeta de una manera terrible para conquistarla. Los Decepticons llegarían a eso o a más, mucho más. En aquel sueño Armystorm no estaba disparándole a ella; sino a Cybertron. ¿Cómo es que un ser abominable pueda ser creación de una joven inocente y pacifica como Eurea?

En la Tierra ya era más de medianoche y Optimus Prime recibió un mensaje urgente de su compañera. A solas en su propio cuartel personal el Comandante Autobot atendió el llamado; puesto que Elita One quería privacidad.

-Optimus…

-¿Qué sucede, Elita?… - Indagó el Autobot.

-Perdón si he interrumpido algo importante.

-En este momento es de noche y no hay actividad Decepticon. Tenemos tiempo de platicar.

Era extraño, casi nunca tenían tiempo para conversar sobre ellos mismos. Las batallas, los rescates, los robos o ataques de los Decepticons eran siempre el tema de conversación entre los dos.

-Vaya momento que elijo para hablar contigo, - Dijo la Fembot sonriendo.- Tengo mucha suerte, al parecer estas libre.-Finalizó cerrando sus ópticos.

Optimus Prime observó a su compañera, siempre era fuerte y decidida pero esa noche su tono de vocalizador era diferente. Era triste y débil.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? Quisiera poder ayudarte… Me gustaría ir a Cybertron.

-¡No! No es necesario… No quiero que corras peligro…

-Hablas de Armystorm, Teletran ya me ha tenido al tanto de sus progresos. Ha logrado tomar el 34% de Cybertron…

Elita One bajo su mirada de pronto. Optimus Prime no quiso acusarla de no proteger el planeta.

-Perdóname no quise…

-Descuida, asumo mi responsabilidad, es mi culpa.-Respondió Elita One.- Cómo ha crecido esa muchacha estos vorns, es como si hubiera pasado millones de años peleando con ella…

-Su fidelidad es digna de admirar, Shockwave ha forjado un excelente soldado, es una pena que sea Decepticon.- Dijo Optimus Prime.

Elita One se mantuvo en silencio, buscando fuerzas dentro sí misma. Aquella conversación a solas con él era lo que más deseaba en millones de años y ella lo echaba a perder hablando sobre el enemigo. Ese terrible presentimiento de mujer, que las cosas cambian; que quizá sea la última vez que lo vea, era un presentimiento que se hacía más fuerte desde el fondo de su núcleo… La esperanza, la esperanza debía contenerla dentro de sí y no dejarla. Aquello que siempre deseo: que la guerra termine y pueda estar con él para siempre, juntos.

Aquel deseo es estaba esfumando… Lentamente.

-Optimus, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Optimus Prime la observó muy preocupado; pero no quería insistir más con sus preguntas para no lastimarla. Tal vez con el tiempo, él pueda descubrir el porqué de su lamento.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Me gustaría ir contigo a ese lugar, la próxima vez que nos visites.

-Te prometo que iremos juntos, Elita…

Continuará

* * *

Vaya, sí que me costó hacer la última escena. Profundizar la relación intima de Optimus y Elita, me dejo con mucha pena el dialogo.

*Autosan: Es el planeta tecnologico que ataca al planeta Cefiro en la serie Rayearth Magic Knight, organizan torneos de combate entre robots gigantes.

**Messis: Es la nave cruzero de guerra que transporta a los Simouns, maquinas que vuelvan propulsadas por motores helecoidales, la serie se llama Simoun.

Y el Hades, el nombre de la nave es en honor a la saga de Hades de Saint Seiya. Porque aparte de ser Transfan, también soy otaku (Que friki que soy!) ¡Nos vemos!


	6. La puerta de las tres aladas

¡Hola!

He actualizado recien el día de hoy porque tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado, espero me perdonen el retraso.

Muchas gracias R.V. Helsing por tu comentario. Ojala te guste como termine la historia pues es la última sobre las chicas con's.

PentypusKoop: Oh si, puedes dibujar las escenas que te gusten. La pobre Eurea, más que acostumbrada a Shockwave está en las nubes... Me temo que la valiente Arcee no podrá obtener su venganza (siguiendo un poco su personaje en TFS Prime) No te preocupes, la explosión viene pronto y en cuanto a Elita y Optimus, me alegra que su dialogo haya sido aceptable.

Por fin me prestaron una figura de la colección y creo que para los coleccionistas no son tan buenas. Insisto… Ahorren más y cómprense un original.

Continúa…

* * *

Eurea fue llevada por Shockwave a Kalis, pese a que entregó de manera oficial su componente no podía librarse de ser una de ellos. Ha Megatron le pareció una excelente adquisición que aprovecharía más adelante y la nombró Decepticon. La joven tenía en sus alas el tenebroso símbolo púrpura. Ella odiaba esos símbolos, aunque sus acciones la marcaban como enemiga de la paz, su preocupación por el bienestar del poblado que la acogió era más que tormentoso. Por los ventanales de la nave lo vio después de tiempo: Abandonado y sin vida, como si el suelo metálico engullera a todos sus amigos y vecinos sin dejar rastro.

Aterrizaron y un grupo de mujeres Decepticons los recibió.

-Slipstream te espera… -Dijo una de ellas con un arma en las manos. Eurea se sorprendió de ver una fémina así, era la primera vez en su vida que veía una joven con un aspecto fuerte.

-¡Qué esperas! –Exclamó Shockwave.- Ahora servirás a Slipstream, harás todo lo que te pida.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo quiero! –Exclamó la joven cómo si fuera la última vez que viera al Decepticon.- ¡Quiero pedirte algo!

-Ahora que quieres, habla rápido. Slipstream no puede esperar por ti.

-Yo quería saber si, si podría ser posible que me acompañes hasta Vector Sigma, para darle una personalidad.-Dijo sacando un pequeño recipiente con su retoño recién creado. Shockwave notó un cambio terrible que no podía ser perdonado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Una fémina! ¡Te dije claramente que debía ser masculino!

-¡No funcionaba el cambio de género! ¡La bomba sólo responde a una fémina!

-¡Eso no servirá en batalla! ¡NUNCA! ¡Megatron me matará!

La joven se puso triste y abrazó a su creación.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de poder usarlo y no dentro de una… Fémina… Justo cuando pensamos deshacernos de…-Shockwave notó de pronto que las demás Decepticons escuchaban la discusión y finalmente anunció.

-¡Nuestra tecnología nos otorgará ese poder en un futuro! ¡Cuando tú ya no estés esa cosa será nuestra! ¡Y será usada para ganar la batalla contra los Autobots! Aunque tengamos que sacrificarla…

La joven no podía creer lo que registraban sus audios. La decepción, impotencia y tristeza se apoderaron de ella. En silencio inclinó su cabeza y vio a su creación. Un rayo de esperanza la alcanzó de pronto al ver esa pequeña dentro del contenedor, luego de verla le dieron fuerzas para seguir… Sola, contra el destino.

Sin despedirse, Eurea se fue con las mujeres Decepticons y la nave donde estaba Shockwave se alejaba cada vez más.

La joven fracasó en su intento de salvar un hogar que ella había escogido; pero luego de ver tanta maldad, indiferencia, ambición y codicia ya no estaba segura de que querer salvarlo. Ellos escogieron su destino y ahora ella debía seguir el suyo, para poder heredar a su futura creación el destino final de Kalis.

**Capítulo 6**

**La puerta de las tres aladas**

Era más de la medianoche en el Némesis. Dirge estaba haciendo guardia y estaba más que aburrido, Thrust golpeaba de vez en cuando la pared tratando de seguir el ritmo a una música de los humanos que ellos habían descargado hace tiempo. Ramjet se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su asiento con ruedas giratorias, tratando de aplacar el aburrimiento.

-¡Por el Allspark! ¡No hay nada de diversión a esta hora! – Se quejó Ramjet.- ¿Y si salimos y destruimos una ciudad aquí cerca?

-¡No podemos, estamos de guardia!- Espetó Thrust.- Nos castigaran por ello.

-¡Solo por unos breems y volvemos! Nadie se dará cuenta.-Insistió Ramjet.

-¡Eso no! si quieres destruir algo ve tu solo, no queremos problemas…

Dirge vio en la computadora una petición de permiso para entrar a la base, la figura que mostraba la cámara claramente mostraba a un seeker.

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin tenemos entretenimiento hermanos!-Anunció Dirge.-Miren quien está afuera pidiendo entrar…

Los demás cabezas de cono se acercaron a observar, imaginaron que Skywarp estaba afuera y se entusiasmaron en encontrar una forma de recibir al huésped.

-¿Y si lo golpeamos entre los tres hasta que vomite todo el energón que ha tomado?- Intervenía Ramjet.

-No, tengo una idea mejor.- Añadió Thrust.- Lo golpeamos fuerte en su cabeza y lo tiramos al contenedor de deshechos.

Los tres aprobaron el 'recibimiento' y procedieron a abrir la plataforma de entrada. Ramjet y Thrust se escondieron en cada extremo de la puerta para el linchamiento y Dirge esperaba sentado en su puesto de vigilancia. De pronto la puerta se abrió y al entrar el ser alado fue atacado de inmediato por los dos cabezas de cono; pero con gran velocidad pasó entre ellos una ráfaga lila y apareció por detrás.

-Este lugar nunca cambia, -Dijo Armystorm.- Justo como debe ser un recibimiento en el Némesis.

¡Armystorm! –Dijeron los cabezas de cono en coro.

De inmediato corrieron a abrazar a su compañera por su regreso sin imaginar que en una de las cámaras Soundwave observaba todo desde su cuartel personal. Era algo que nadie esperaba.

* * *

En Cybertron, el Hades se abastecía de energón para los próximos viajes y la pequeña Lünestorm pasaba entre las mujeres Decepticons conociendo cada rincón de la nave, familiarizándose con las demás. De repente una voz interrumpió su excursión.

-Una niña tan traviesa no debería husmear por aquí, esta nave está llena de armas y explosivos.

La pequeña dirigió su mirada hacia la voz y una gran sombra la cubrió de pronto: Era Highervolt.

-¡Hermana! –Dijo la pequeña.- ¿Dónde estaban todas? ¿Y mi madre?

-Ella se fue a la Tierra por unos asuntos pendientes y – Dijo arrodillándose para hablar con la pequeña.-… No me llames hermana. Llámame Higher como tu madre…

-¿Dónde están las demás? –Preguntó impaciente.

-¡Aquí estamos! –Dijo Whirlwind acercándose sonriente acompañada de Noisehell, quien no mostraba deseos de saludar a la creación de su hermana mayor.

-¿Se quedaran aquí mucho tiempo?

-Eso depende de la audiencia de Armystorm con Megatron.- Dijo Whirlwind.- Quizás un par de ciclos estelares o más.

-¡Qué bien! –Respondió alegremente la niña.- Pero ¿Quién es Megatron?

-Es nuestro líder y señor, hacemos todo lo que él nos mande.- Dijo la gran seeker verde.

-Pues yo no quiero obedecer a alguien que no conozco… ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?-Preguntó ansiosa la pequeña.

-¿Para esto nos trajo la jefa? ¿Para ser niñeras de su 'creación'?-Se quejó Noisehell.- Jueguen con esta cosa si desean, yo me doy a descansar un poco. Lavar los procesadores me dejó muy agotada.- Y emitiendo un bostezo Noisehell se adentró a la base. Mientras sus demás hermanas seguían a la pequeña.

Llegaron hasta el lado más abandonado de la base. Antiguas salas que servían de mando central y laboratorios que hace millones de años dejaron de usarse.

-¿Tú juegas aquí? Este lugar es desolado.- Decía Whirlwind.

-Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la base, aquí nació mamá.

-No Lüne, - Interrumpió Highervolt.-ella fue activada en el laboratorio central de Shockwave en la base principal. No aquí en este lugar abandonado.

La pequeña corrió adentrándose más en los pasillos y las demás guerreras Seekers la siguieron; De pronto, de forma involuntaria Whirlwind se detuvo frente a una gran puerta vieja. La reconoció de inmediato, era la puerta que vio una vez en sus sueños y se quedo paralizada frente a ella, recordando.

-¿No te lo han dicho, verdad?- Dijo acercándose la pequeña seeker.- Las tres salieron de allí.

Highervolt dirigió su mirada a la puerta también y se quedaron extrañadas. Parecía tan familiar y tenebroso, no podían creer que su activación haya sido una farsa todo este tiempo. Whirlwind empuñó sus manos y se dirigió a la base central, Highervolt la siguió y la pequeña Seeker se quedo sola en los corredores.

-¡Shockwave! ¡SHOCKWAVE! -Llamaba la seeker guinda llamando la atención de las otras subordinadas. Se dirigió a la base central y allí estaba el Decepticon púrpura en sus obligaciones.

Whirlwind se mantuvo de pie a un lado de su asiento y el Decepticon indago:

-¿Qué sucede? Porque me miras así…

-La puerta…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡La última puerta en los corredores de la antigua base central! ¡ÁBRELA! ¡QUEREMOS VER QUE HAY ALLÍ!

Shockwave dejó de teclear y observó la pantalla por unos astrosegundos. Al parecer, el momento había llegado.

-Así que por fin se dieron cuenta…

-¡Whirlwind! ¡Porque gritas tanto! ¡Todas allá fuera están asustadas! – Vociferaba Noisehell enfadada.- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?

-Vengan,- Dijo levantándose de su asiento el Decepticon de un solo óptico.- llego la hora de que sepan la verdad.

* * *

Luego de un cálido recibimiento de parte de sus compañeros de la Tierra, Armystorm se retiró a descansar en su antiguo cuartel, los códigos de ingreso seguían siendo los mismos pese al tiempo. Al entrar pudo observar que todo estaba tal y cómo lo dejaron hace 5 años, el lugar la invadió de nostalgia; sin embargo era hora de despedir cada uno de esos recuerdos… Un suspiro salió de su vocalizador antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

-No sufras más… Ya estoy aquí.

La fémina dio la vuelta. No podía equivocarse, conocía esa rasposa voz.

-Comandante, no pensaba verlo hasta mañana.

-Estaba en mis asuntos cuando oí gritar a esos enanos diciendo que estabas en esta base ¿Sabes lo que te va suceder si Megatron se entera que viniste sin autorización?

-Lo sé y no me importa.

-¡Cómo siempre desobedeciendo a tus superiores! ¡No has cambiado en nada!

-Vaya, todos me dicen que he cambiado. Menos usted.

-Es porque soy el único que te conoce.

Armystorm sonríe de pronto, sorprendiendo al seeker plateado. -Es la primera vez que hablamos y no hay una discusión de por medio.

-Es porque tú gritabas siempre.

-Sigue siendo tan mentiroso, todos esos problemas eran por causa suya…

-No tantos como los problemas en que nadas metida, Megatron no está contento con tu desenvolvimiento en Cybertron.-Dijo señalando a la fémina.

-Es extraño que se preocupe por otros, debería estar feliz ya que me espera un buen castigo.

-Cierto; pero… puedo ayudarte… Si tú, estarías dispuesta a obedecer en todo lo que te diga, empezando con desactivar a tu engendro.

-Agradezco su malintencionada oferta; pero tengo otros planes.

-Si continuas dándonos problemas, Megatron te asesinará y terminarás convertida en chatarra.

-No importa cuánto piense o actué. De cualquier manera, pronto ya no estaré aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mañana lo sabrá y estoy segura que volveremos a discutir como antes.- Dijo dándole la espalda a su superior y dirigiéndose a su cuartel personal.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de 5 vorns?!-Reclamó Starscream.

-No… no hay nada más que decir…

Y la mujer Decepticon se perdió tras la puerta de su antiguo cuartel. Allí sola en la habitación, los dolores provenientes de su cabina la obligaron a echarse en la polvorienta cama de recarga y Slipstream la miró con mucho disgusto.

-¿Porqué estas enojada?

-¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Qué tenias algo con ese zopenco!-Exclamaba celosa el ente.- ¡Dímelo ahora o me enojare contigo por siempre!

-No, Slip'. -Pronunció mirando al techo.- Aunque creo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar…

* * *

Al anochecer, Shockwave condujo a las hermanas Seekers a la puerta cuando todos los subordinados descansaban. Ya frente al lugar, el Decepticon advirtió.

-Esto va ser muy duro ¿Están seguras que quieren ver lo que hay dentro?

-Seguras,- Contestó Whirlwind.- ahora o nunca.

Shockwave vio la seguridad de las tres en sus rostros y procedió a ingresar un código. Al abrir entraron las trillizas con mucha expectativa y al encenderse las luces se toparon con una dura realidad.

Whirlwind no soportó el shock y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Highervolt se acercó más sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ópticos y Noisehell se quedó inmóvil.

Su hermana Armystorm con el pecho destrozado en una cabina llena de líquido, de su cabeza salía tres conectores. Dirigidos hacía tres camas de recarga y esas camas… Tenían las medidas de ellas.

-¡Armystorm! ¡Pero si ella está en la Tierra! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una broma!-Exclamó Highervolt confusa.

-Esta es la primera Armystorm. Mi creación más perfecta.- Dijo Shockwave orgulloso.

-¿Quieres decir que la Armystorm que conocemos no es nuestra hermana?- Indagó Noisehell al borde de la confusión.

-Así es.

Highervolt tomó del cuello a Shockwave, ya perdiendo el control de sus acciones.- ¡Explícanos qué carajo significa todo esto!

-No pudimos separar la bomba de su cuerpo. Megatron ordenó que no se fabricaran más Seekers hembras y Armystorm decidió dividir su personalidad y habilidades en tres, para darles la vida. Yo les construí sus cuerpos; pero ella les dio una chispa. De esa manera traicionó a Megatron y al ejército Decepticon.

-¿Cómo traicionaría a Lord Megatron si solo quería agregar más guerreros a su ejército?- Indagó indignada Noisehell.- ¡Es para ayudar a la causa!

-Es que ustedes tres no lo saben,- Prosiguió Shockwave.- en este ejército no están permitidas las féminas…

Las trillizas enmudecieron con la noticia. Highervolt soltó a Shockwave y se acercó a Whirlwind, quien después de su asombro no podía reponerse, ni ponerse de pie.

-¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Nos ha mentido para protegernos!-Dijo Whirlwind desconsolada.- Ahora, cómo vamos a hablarle cuando regrese…

Continuará…

* * *

Hace años vi una parodia de esas telelloronas donde aparecía una mujer diciéndole a una chica que no era su hermana mayor, sino su madre. Siempre quise escribir algo así, espero no haya asustado a algunos… ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Un plan macabro

¡Hola!

Perdonen el retraso de la publicación del capítulo, últimamente mi internet ha estado lento y hoy día ha vuelto a estar eficiente.

* * *

Slipstream era la primera mujer Seeker construida para el combate, nadie en esa época de terribles guerras sabían de su origen. Excepto Shockwave, quien en un descuido del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon caído en batalla, decidió experimentar en él haciéndole un clon femenino. Sus motivos eran desconocidos; quizás eran celos por no ser elegido segundo al mando después de ayudar a Megatron tantas veces a conseguir armamentos y bases donde pueda armar su ejército; sin embargo, las decisiones de Megatron siempre eran un misterio. Muchas veces sus órdenes eran grandes interrogantes; pero no todas.

Una en particular era que las mujeres de Kalis se auto dominarán Decepticons luego que Slipstream las convenciera de que debían defender su hogar. Cuando el consejo Autobot quería llevarse el templo, a un lugar menos pobre y alejado. Muchos de sus compañeros murieron defendiendo el templo de los codiciosos políticos Autobots.

La idea disgustaba en demasía a Megatron, luego se unieron prostitutas, mujeres de la milicia, de la academia militar y ladronas. Todas portaban símbolos púrpura y eran aguerridas; pero no siempre efectivas.

Slipstream poco o nada podía hacer frente a Megatron dando explicaciones de sus frecuentes fallos. Al igual que Starscream era algo cobarde y huía de las situaciones. Moville y Vanity finalizaban las arriesgadas tareas y discutían con Slipstream por sus ausencias.

-Es nuestra oportunidad,- decía Vanity.- Si Elita One viene a Kalis, podemos acabar con ella.

-¡Esta vez no te está permitido huir, Slipstream!- Amenazaba Moville con sus armas.- Voy a pegarte al piso como sea para que no salgas volando.

De pronto aparecieron dos mujeres Decepticons acompañando a Eurea. La recién llegada.

-Shockwave la trajo, dijo que te harías cargo de ella.-Dijo una de las mujeres Decepticons.

-¿Estamos planeando y nos interrumpen?... Bueno, déjenla, yo me encargo… ¿Cuál es tu denominación, niña?-Dijo dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.

-E… Eurea, señora.-Respondió tímidamente la joven.

-¿Señora? –Contestó la seeker fastidiada.- Llámame por mi nombre: Slipstream, me haces sentir vieja llamándome 'Señora'.

-Sí, Slipstream…

-¡Oigan! ¿Esta cosita linda es Decepticon?- Se acercó Moville: Una guerrera de gran tamaño de color azul oscuro, casi como un masculino. Observó a la joven de pies a cabeza.- Es demasiado bonita para ser guerrera.

-Sí, la pobre será derribada a la primera.- Comentaba cruelmente Vanity, la mujer guerrera de color rojo.

-¿Derribada?-Indagó temerosa Eurea.

-No les hagas caso; cuando las repares de sus desperfectos en batalla te lo van a agradecer. Aunque en este ejército los agradecimientos están prohibidos.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó la joven médico.

-Porque se vería sentimental y cursi.

-Yo creo que ser agradecido no te quita lo valiente.-Respondió Eurea.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta chica es un compendio! Ahora háblanos sobre el significado de la vida, por favor.- Se burlaba Moville.

-¿Seguro que esta chica es de los nuestros?-Indagaba Vanity.

-Pues, no me quedo opción.- Respondió Eurea tristemente.

-Oigan ¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamó Slipstream.- ¡Esta chica puede atraer fácilmente a Elita One a una trampa!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-Exclamaron las otras.

-Con su delicadeza y sabiduría, Elita One no se dará cuenta nunca que es una Decepticon ¡No hay tiempo que perder, a planearlo todo!

Y llevándose a Eurea de la mano, Slipstream planeó el golpe más grande que las mujeres Decepticons llevaran a cabo. Solo que por un fallo, las maldecirían para siempre.

**Capítulo 7**

**Un plan macabro**

Amanece en la Tierra y la fémina Decepticon nunca se mostró tan emocionada en volver a ver a sus superiores. Decidida en su objetivo se enrumbó desde tempranas horas a la sala de reuniones.

En la sala la esperaban los tres altos mandos del ejército Decepticon: El oficial de Comunicaciones Soundwave, Starscream el segundo al mando y comandante aéreo; y finalmente el comandante supremo: Megatron, quien lucía disgustado.

La mujer Decepticon hizo un saludo militar enérgico, se arrodilló frente a sus superiores. Luego se acercó al extremo de la mesa y espero que los demás se sentaran.

-Así que, viniste sin autorización mía y además quieres que te otorguemos una audiencia urgente.- Dijo Megatron.

-Estaba tan concentrada en cómo hablar de este asunto tan importante que olvide por completo el permiso, señor.

-Una falta, es una falta mi amo.- Intervino Starscream.- Deje que yo le dé su merecido.

-No estorbes, bufón.- Contestó Megatron.- Antes que nos digas aquello importante y urgente, tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar contigo.

-¿Asuntos?

-Así es, Soundwave ponla al corriente.

-Según los reglamentos, ninguna fémina puede crear una protoforma y activarla en pleno proceso de guerra.

-¿Lünestorm?

-¿Así se llama tu creación? ¡¿Que acaso no sabes que necesitamos una guerrera y no una madre?! ¡Te ordeno que te la desactives indefinidamente!

-Castígala Megatron,- Intervino Starscream otra vez.- me desharé de esa cosa y castigaré a esta rebelde.

-Starscream, cállate.

-Lünestorm me pertenece, -Respondió la guerrera.- ella no es de este ejército, es mi recipiente, mi fuente de poder.

-¿Qué? ¡Explícate!

-Así como Eurea me creo para entregar la tormenta energética a los Decepticons antes de morir. Yo la cree para entregar esa arma a sus legítimos dueños… No sin antes, usarla por última vez.

Los tres superiores se miraron los unos a los otros confusos. Starscream se paró de su asiento y la acusó otra vez señalándola.

-¡Es una traidora Megatron! ¡Merece que le des un castigo!

-Starscream, cállate…- Fue Soundwave quien habló sorprendiendo a los demás por un momento.

-Qué derecho tienes de hacer eso, esa fuente de poder nos pertenece. –Dijo enfadado Megatron levantándose de su asiento.

-El componente ya no es un objeto físico, era parte de mi cuerpo y ahora se fusionado conmigo formando un solo ser. Lünestorm heredo toda esa habilidad al ser creada. Por lo tanto, es parte de mi esencia misma y ya no es suyo.-Explico seriamente la seeker lila.

-¡Puede que sea verdad todo lo que dices! ¡Pero es una locura devolver esa energía a los Quintessons! ¿Quieres que nos aniquile con eso en un futuro?- Indagó furioso Megatron.

-Me aseguraré que eso no suceda.

-¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS! ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE DESHAGAS DE TU CREACION AHORA MISMO!

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡ES MIA Y NO LA DESTRUIRE!-Grito Armystorm.

El cuerpo enfurecido de Armystorm emitía las peligrosas ondas, los tres Decepticons retrocedieron alarmados.

-¡Te lo dije Megatron! ¡Es un peligro ella con esa cosa! –Intervino Starscream tratando de tranquilizar la tensión.-Ahora que se ha fusionado tiene la voluntad de destruirnos si quiere, será mejor que confíes en ella o moriremos aquí.

Megatron empuñó sus manos y acercándose de nuevo, amonestó a la mujer Decepticon.

-Estas cometiendo una infinidad de faltas, Armystorm; pero pese a ello que te quede claro una cosa: Si haces algo en contra nuestra te convertirás automáticamente en nuestra enemiga y no dudaré en eliminarte.

-Mi intención no es destruir esta base.- Dijo Tranquilizándose la seeker lila absorbiendo sus ondas.- Déjeme hacer esto, lo hago por el bien de todos.- De pronto una línea de energón salió del extremo de los circuitos labiales de Armystorm, llamando la atención de los demás mecanoides masculinos. Apenas utilizó un mínimo de su poder y su estructura ya sufría daños.

-Le suplico que confié en mí, Señor. Ya he localizado a los inventores y me asegurare que caiga en buenas manos.-Dijo limpiándose el energón de sus labios con una mano.

-Bien,- Dijo sentándose el líder Decepticon.- cumple tu palabra de lo contrario, me veré forzado a destruirte… Si es que aún sigues con vida…

La fémina inclinó su cabeza, mirando la mesa con preocupación. Al parecer ya no podía ocultar más la verdad.

-Hace 5 ciclos solares recibí un informe de Whirlwind sobre el estado de tu chispa vital a causa de la tormenta energética que almacenas en tu cuerpo. Si no me equivoco, te queda menos de un Decaciclo de vida…

-Sí, señor.

-Si fueras un soldado común y corriente me importaría menos; pero ya que tienes un armamento de vital importancia que nos servirá en un futuro; he decidido tomar una decisión…

-Cual es.

-Cambiar tu programación de soldado al de civil, quedarás confinada en la base de Polyhex como asistente personal de Shockwave, se te retirara todos los cargos que tienes en este ejército y hasta que llegue el momento de tu deceso, serás pieza de investigación para obtener la tormenta energética.

Las manos de Armystorm temblaban de impotencia, todos sus esfuerzos resumidos en convertirse en una civil. Jamás pensó sentirse tan humillada…

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN! ¡¿QUIEREN NEGARME EL DERECHO DE MORIR PELEANDO?!-Dijo mientras con sus puños golpearon la mesa de reuniones.

-Es una orden y debe ser cumplida.- Intervino Soundwave.

-No… No lo haré… - Murmuró la joven.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Indago molesto Megatron…

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

-¡Descarada! Te guste o no, la decisión es unánime. Megatron ¿Dejaras que esta mujer haga lo que quiera? ¡Debes castigarla o yo lo haré por ti!

-Silencio, Starscream… Ya fue suficiente…Debo seguir con el interrogatorio… Algo paso cuando saliste del cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons, y también desafiaste los reglamentos al entrar allí sin autorización. Quiero que me digas que paso allí dentro…

-No puedo hablar de aquello…

-Estuvimos investigando y ese espectro que salió contigo está ahora acompañándote en este momento ¿Verdad?- Indagó Megatron.

Slipstream que estuvo al lado de la Seeker lila todo el tiempo que duro la reunión se esfumó y Armystorm la perdió de vista.

-Detector de energía informa desaparición de presencia extraña en un 99.9%.- Informó Soundwave.

Megatron se levantó de su asiento y dio pasos reflexivos antes de dirigirse a la joven.

-Tus actos son sospechosos, Armystorm. Jamás en la historia de este ejército me he topado siquiera con alguien como tú. Una transformer hembra fiel a sus ideas y que pone en riesgo la autenticidad de que realmente seas de los nuestros.

-Soy consciente de todos mis errores y el Comandante tiene razón. Debo ser castigada; pero déjeme decirle que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida con tal de retribuir algo valioso a este ejército.

-Y que retribución piensas darme, en ese estado lamentable…- Refunfuño Megatron.

-Destruir de una vez y para siempre la última resistencia Autobot en Cybertron: La muerte de Elita One.

-¿Una sola mujer Decepticon piensa acabar con la resistencia Autobot? – Intervino Starscream con sarcasmo.- Perdón querida; pero hace milenios un ejército completo y bien entrenado no pudo con ella y mucho menos tú con ese estado tan deplorable.

-¡Juro que lo haré! Y tiene razón… No podré hacerlo sola, necesito todos los refuerzos posibles…

-Es para eso que nos convocaste aquí, ¿verdad?-Intervino Megatron.- Adelante, dime qué quieres hacer.

-Necesito movilizar todas las tropas que resguardan Cybertron. De todos los fuertes, de todas las bases. Tengo un plan y quiero que todos se dirijan a Polyhex.

Los superiores Decepticons se miraron los unos a los otros con sorpresa.

-¡Un enfrentamiento directo de todos los Decepticons desde Polyhex! ¡Es un chiste de mal gusto!- Exclamó Megatron disgustado.- No dejaré que los Autobots aprovechen en tomar las bases Decepticons de todo el planeta ¡JAMÁS!

-Pronostico de efectividad en estrategia de movilización total de los Decepticons en Cybertron: un 0,00005%.- Reportó Soundwave.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Jamás ganaremos con una estrategia así! Hasta que se movilicen, los Autobots nos harán pedazos en el trayecto. –Dijo Starscream acercándose a la interrogada.-Creo que tus celdas cerebrales están defectuosas… Luces cansada, preciosa… Tal vez necesitas descansar en paz en estos momentos.- Dijo conduciendo a la mujer Decepticon a un asiento.- Siéntate y relájate, más tarde volverás a Cybertron convertida en civil a cuidar a tu engendro y olvidaras todas las cosas que nos dijiste.

-Starscream, que estás haciendo.- Reclamó Megatron.

-Shhhh, no digas nada –Contestó el Seeker plateado murmurando.- ¿No ves que se está volviendo loca? Hay que seguirle la corriente…

De repente, la Femseeker estalló en carcajadas, confundiendo aún más a los demás Decepticons.

-¡Así que entendieron que será un fracaso! – Exclamó la mujer Decepticon.- Eso significa que los Autobots lo creerán igual… Cuando eso suceda, morirán muchas mujeres púrpuras… Incluyéndome, cómo aquel entonces las sentenciaste hace milenios… Procuren que ningún Autobot de la Tierra se escabulla al puente espacial de Cybertron.

Megatron miró sorprendido a Armystorm, ella hablaba como si hubiera descubierto su orden más perversa después de millones de años. Como si volviera a vivir esa escena terrible de nuevo. En la que presenció la masacre más grande que los Decepticons hayan tenido.

-Explícanos esa estrategia completa, al más mínimo detalle. Luego te responderé si aprobarla o no.-Sentenció finalmente.

Continuará…

* * *

Starscream ya cállate… Ah perdón, ya acabó el capítulo… ¡Nos vemos! XDDD


	8. Promesa

¡Hola!

Estoy feliz porque mi sobrinito va recibir sus primeros Transformers en su cumpleaños. Son de Transformers Prime, pequeños y fáciles de armar… Espero no pierda la paciencia y los tire al suelo; pero le encanta los autos y los robots.

PentypusKoop Cap. 6: Más que paternal, estaba orgulloso por lo que había construido. La anterior Armystorm era más terrible que la actual y al otorgar sus habilidades a sus hermanas cambió de cuerpo; aunque su personalidad es la misma. Se ve que siempre usan a Skywarp como piñata cuando se embriaga, si pobre XD.

PentypusKoop Cap. 7: Es dificultoso contar una historia dentro de otra, como verás ya comienza a entrelazarse con la narración actual y aún no te desactives porque falta la mitad.

* * *

'Armystorm, yo también fui humillada por los altos mandos Decepticons. Para ellos nada le he es suficiente, créeme. Pasaras por cosas que jamás pensaste que ocurrirían, sé fuerte… Fuerte como el metal más duro y brilla ¡Brilla cómo las lunas de Cybertron por la noche! ¡Cómo la estrella de la constelación más lejana de la galaxia! ¡Brilla! ¡Brilla!'

Eurea entró a la habitación oscura donde estaba Slipstream con su retoño en sus manos, levantándola hacia arriba.

-Disculpe,… Eso es mío.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Ah, perdona ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías este retoño?

-Pensé que te enojarías como Shockwave.

-¿Yo? Por favor, al contrario ¡Una guerrera más para nuestro ejército femenil!

-Le pusiste nombre…

-Ah, no. Solo jugaba con ella... Es todo.

Moville y Vanity entraron a la sala anunciando que era el momento de trasladarse al lugar de la batalla. Las cuatro fembots se transportaban al centro mismo de Kalis: Vanity era un vehículo Cybertroniano rojo, Moville un gran transportador de color azul y Slipstream juntamente con Eurea sobre volaban el panorama.

-En este lugar llegaran las mujeres Autobots.- Analizaba Slipstream.- Bloquearemos las demás entradas para que las encuentres en este punto y te reúnas con Elita One.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo, no soy una guerrera como ustedes.- Comentó tímidamente Eurea.

-¿Quién dice? –Interrumpió Moville la conversación-Creíste que todas somos guerreras desde antes ¡Pues no!

-No eran guerreras, no comprendo… -Decía Eurea.

-Moville antes de unirse a los Decepticons era la primera mujer gladiadora de Cybertron.

-¡¿Gladiadora?! –Exclamó Eurea admirada.

-Sí, desde que vi como peleaba Megatron quise ser como él y renuncié a mi trabajo de transportar metales de las lunas de Cybertron para ir a la Arena. Ahora me tienes aquí como mujer Decepticon.

-y Vanity, antes trabajaba en las casas de placer de Kaon…-Continuaba la Femseeker.

-Ella, estaba…

-No tengas miedo en decirlo, niña.- Intervino el vehículo rojo.- Me dedique a la prostitución por necesidad de energía desde que despidieron de mi trabajo como supervisora de almacenaje de energón… y le dieron el puesto a un imbécil llamado Orion Pax… Ese niño idiota y su noviecita, maldito consejo Autobot…

-Cómo puedes ver Eurea no somos guerreras desde la creación. Fuimos forjadas en batalla y aprendimos mucho. Tú también aprenderás con el tiempo.

-Slipstream, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de que fueras Decepticon?- Interrogó inocentemente el jet crucero naranja.

-¡Buena pregunta, Oreo! ¡La pregunta del millón de créditos!-Exclamó Moville.

-Mi nombre es Eurea, no Oreo…

-¡Ya llegamos!-Anunció la Seeker púrpura y verdiazul descendiendo y transformándose.-Aquí te quedarás Eurea ¿Recuerdas el plan?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo.- Dijo ella transformándose.

-Bien, busca alojamiento en una de estas residencias. Las mujeres Autobots llegaran en unos ciclos estelares ¡Chicas a escondernos y preparar el plan de ataque!

Eurea se quedo sola en una deshabitada Kalis con unos cubos de energón para abastecerse, pasaban los días y ni una señal de las mujeres Autobots. Hasta que una mañana, cuando Eurea visitaba el templo a Primus vio de lejos una fila de Autos, todos con el símbolo Autobot. Ellos se acercaron a ella y se transformaron; todas eran fembots, todas tenían el símbolo Autobot y entre ese grupo de guerreras de ópticos azules estaba Elita One, la fémina Autobot más hermosa y valiente que haya visto.

-¿Cuál es tu denominación? –Indagó la transformer rosa acercándose a la joven.

-Eurea…

-Eurea… Dime ¿Nos ayudarías? Estamos buscando mujeres Decepticons.

-¿Decepticons?... No… No las he visto.

Elita One observó los cándidos y entristecidos ópticos de la joven de color amarillo, su ciudad en ruinas la ha consumido en la desesperanza por la pérdida de su gente y al ver su delicada manera de hablar, decidió depositar su confianza en ella.

-Eurea, nosotras vamos a recuperar este templo y Kalis volverá hacer el de antes.

-¡En serio! –Exclamó esperanzada la joven con brillo en sus ópticos.

-Así es… Te lo prometo…

**Capítulo 8**

**Promesa**

La audiencia de Armystorm y sus superiores había llegado a su fin. Thundercracker y Skywarp aguardaban en la puerta por su compañera, luego de varios breems, ella apareció.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó el Seeker azul.

-Mal, no creo que me ayuden con el plan.

-Pues si Megatron no quiere, nosotros sí ¿Cuándo partimos a Cybertron para el ataque?-Intervino Skywarp.

-No, ustedes me serán más útiles aquí que en Cybertron. Respondió la mujer Decepticon.

-¿En serio? Ni siquiera puede ir uno o sea… ¿Yo?-Insistió el Seeker negro.

-Tranquilo Skywarp, estoy segura que Highervolt diría lo mismo que yo.- Dijo tocando su hombro, debo partir… Es hora.

-Hablas como si ya no vas a volver.- Dijo Thundercracker.

-Puede que tengas razón, le diré a las chicas sobre lo mucho que las echan de menos y lo guapos que se han puesto.

-Oye… Nosotros estamos para ayudar… No tienen que hacerlo todas, somos compañeros ¿O no?- Dijo Skywarp.

-Compañerismo hacia una fémina… Esa manera de actuar pronto la tendrás que olvidar… No queremos que se hagan débiles.

-No nos volvemos débiles por ayudar a una compañera, Armystorm. –Intervino Thundercracker.- La unión nos volverá fuertes…

-Aunque no lo creas Thundercracker, el acto mismo de ayuda es sensible… Y cuando menos te lo esperas, serás débil…

Los dos Seekers se miraron extrañados; parecía que ella se excluía como mujer Decepticon de entre sus colegas.

-No sé si los vea pronto; -Continuó la mujer Decepticon- les pido que se cuiden así mismos. Hasta la próxima… –Diciendo esto la Seeker lila se retira a la salida. Skywarp la llama desde lejos.

-¡Cuando tengamos días libres iremos a Cybertron a emborracharnos en el Hades!

La fémina volvió a ver a sus compañeros y levantando su mano con una sonrisa amigable, se despide rumbo a la plataforma de salida.

Los pasillos del Némesis vuelven a quedar vacios, parecían interminables, como si condujeran a un lugar más libre, más lejano… Más irreal. Reconoció los últimos lumbrales del corredor, en ese lugar exacto, desafió a su comandante a una competencia hace años… Aunque ese día estaba furiosa, la escena le pareció una anécdota… De lo fácil que era en este ejército levantar la mano a un superior. Siguió su camino y cómo pasó hace tiempo, nuevamente se encontró con su indeseable comandante; al parecer la estaba esperando.

-Está enfadado otra vez… Tal como lo predije…

-Sabes cómo propiciar peleas, y no te detienes hasta el final ¿Verdad?

-Sabía que la idea de ser civil no era de Megatron.

-¡Porqué no obedeces una orden! ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida? ¡Siempre tienes que actuar así, sacrificándote por una causa perdida!

-Tenemos ideas muy distintas del concepto de cómo ser Decepticon, señor. Le guste o no es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella.

-Eurea ya no está, Slipstream falló en su misión ¡No tienes que responsabilizarte por los errores de otros! ¡Pareces una estúpida Autobot!

-Ni las estúpidas mujeres Autobots se responsabilizan de sus propios muertos, ellas nos juzgan diciendo que somos las malvadas perras Decepticons, ¿saben ellas lo que Slipstream y sus compañeras tuvieron que pasar para defender Kalis? ¿Pudiste ver de lejos como morían mientras ustedes abandonaban el campo de batalla?

-¡Eran las ordenes del mismo Megatron!

-No me digas que hacer, ¿Cómo pretendes que obedezca a aquellos que abandonaron a mis compañeras? ¡No voy a dejarme manipular por ustedes nunca más!

-¡Entonces quítate esos símbolos de tus alas y no vuelvas a la base de Polyhex nunca más! ¡Nosotros solo pensamos en el futuro y si tú piensas revivir tus propios fantasmas, entonces no eres una autentica Decepticon!

-No lo he pensado así… Ustedes me introdujeron a este ejército y cuando mi chispa se apague… Me libraré y ellas conmigo.

-¡Bien entonces ve y haz lo que quieras! ¡Voy a impedir que ese plan tuyo se lleve a cabo!

Armystorm paso por un lado de su superior y antes de irse, pronunció:

-No se preocupe, esta es la última vez que causo molestias… Ya puede estar tranquilo que una fémina se interponga en su camino…

Y diciendo esas palabras, Armystorm abandonó el Némesis. Megatron y Soundwave la vieron alejarse volando.

-Respuesta al plan de la mujer Decepticon ha de ser examinado a la brevedad.- Informó Soundwave.

-No es necesario, Soundwave… Dejemos que ella inicie su propia guerra…

* * *

Al llegar a la base en Polyhex, Armystorm ordenó a todas sus subordinadas prepararse para partir y llenar los almacenes de todo el energón que puedan llevar.

-Armystorm, ¿Qué intentas hacer?- Dijo Shockwave.

-No intento nada, debo hacerlo…-Respondió ella.

-¡Madre! ¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedas un ciclo estelar más?… -Exclamó la pequeña Lünestorm.

-No te preocupes Lüne, esta vez vendrás conmigo.

-Armystorm,-Dijo Whirlwind llegando junto a sus hermanas.- necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Ellas descubrieron la puerta…-Añadió Shockwave.

La recién llegada seeker lila se quedó sorprendida y luego de reflexionar dijo.-Sí, me parece un buen momento para hablar.

Armystorm condujo a sus hermanas a una habitación cercana a la de donde las trillizas fueron activadas. Allí Whirlwind le dijo lo que ya sabían.

-Cuando fuiste creada, eras una mujer Decepticon completa y Shockwave estaba orgulloso de ti; pero decidió usar tu habilidad de almacenar la tormenta energética para crear armas.

Armystorm asentó la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

- Y fuiste sometida a muchas pruebas, por alguna razón tus sistemas bloqueaban tu procesador y te convertías en una máquina violenta y sin control. En las pruebas de reconocimiento matabas Autobots y Decepticons por igual, la investigación se extendió por más tiempo y no había solución. Megatron se decepcionó y decidió que no se fabricaran más mujeres Decepticons.-Decía la Seeker guinda con tristeza.

-Pero tú… Nos diste… -Interrumpió Highervolt.

-Dinos Armystorm, ¿qué somos para ti?

-Queremos aclararlo; pues sabemos que Eurea no tiene nada que ver con nosotras…-Añadió Noisehell.

-Lo que hiciste por nosotras… Es…- Dijo Whirlwind al borde del desconsuelo.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, -dijo Armystorm con la vista en su nave.- Pues yo las veo a ustedes como mis hermanas… Las que yo rescate de una muerte eterna… Solo ayude para despertasen y salieran a volar; porque sabía que no podía hacer todo esto sola.

- Si estamos aquí, es por ti. Nosotras te debemos la vida y lo que somos.- Dijo Whirlwind arrodillándose junto a las demás Seekers. Armystorm hizo un ademán y pronunció seriamente.

-Ustedes tres tomaran mi lugar, debo anunciar que me queda poco tiempo, necesito que se esfuercen al máximo pues antes de irme quiero llevarme la chispa de Elita One conmigo y quiero que pongan todo su empeño en la misión.

Las trillizas Seekers se pusieron de pie y asentaron la cabeza.

-La misión dependerá de un completo trabajo en equipo, no podemos desperdiciar energía. Debemos apresurarnos y ser cautelosas, esta vez la palabra piedad no existe.- Luego camino hacia la salida y sentenció.

- Con o sin ayuda, nosotras destruiremos la resistencia Autobot de una vez y para siempre…

Continuará…

Parece que Screamer no quiere que Armystorm sea heroína hasta el final ¿Es el perro del hortelano o quizás está preocupado? Saquen sus conclusiones ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Las horas que se acaban

¡Hola!

Estoy actualizando el capitulo un día antes porque el sábado es día feriado y estaré ausente el fin de semana.

PentypusKoop: Así es, esa fue la despedida de Ermy en el Némesis. Y Slipstream está algo loquita, jejeje…

Continúa…

* * *

Las mujeres Autobots hicieron guardia en Kalis por dos días y no encontraron ni un rastro de las supuestas mujeres Decepticons, inspeccionando el lugar de extremo a extremo; pero fue inútil. Eurea estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de sus compañeras.

-Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar se reunirán con nosotras en pocos joors.- Anunció Elita One.- Dispondremos de este lugar hasta que ellas regresen, luego formaremos una base que proteja este lugar por si vienen los Decepticons a invadirla.

-Elita One,- Se reportó Lance.- Eurea va mostrarte lo que quedó del templo de Primus.

Y así, la comandante Autobot y otras dos fembots acompañaron a Eurea a la parte subterránea del templo, estando lejos de las demás compañeras. Las mujeres Decepticons aparecen de un túnel abandonado y toman posesión de Kalis nuevamente, Elita One y las demás Autobots reaccionan tarde y Moville logra exterminar a las dos acompañantes de la comandante Autobot.

Luego de aquel sorpresivo asalto, Slipstream y Moville aparecen amenazando a la Autobot rosa con sus armas.

-No te preocupes Eurea…-Dijo Elita One colocándose frente a ella.- Yo te protegeré.

-¡Qué noble, Elita One! ¿Pero quién te protegerá a ti?-Decía Slipstream acercándose.

-No puedo creer que siendo mujeres, tengan que seguir a una causa tan ruin como la de Megatron.- Dijo la valiente Autobot.

-Tenemos nuestras razones; razones que tú jamás comprenderías, Elita.- Habló Slipstream frente a ella.- Sabemos que nos conviene mucho ser del lado ganador. Cuando Megatron sea el supremo gobernante de Cybertron, seremos dotadas de muchos beneficios y por fin tendremos el lugar que nos corresponde.

-Estoy segura que las está manipulando.- Reiteró Elita One.- Deben darse cuenta de su error antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-En realidad es demasiado tarde para ti, Elita One ¡Entrega tus armas ahora!

-Está bien; pero no lastimen a Eurea, -Dijo la Autobot rosa tirando su arma al piso.-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Luego Moville colocó unas esposas de estasis sus manos.

-Claro; por supuesto que no la lastimaremos.- Dijo Slipstream acercándose a Eurea.- ¡Cómo podríamos lastimar a una de las nuestras!

De una de las alas de Eurea, Slipstream estiró un trozo de capa antiadherente y dejó mostrar el símbolo púrpura. Elita One no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo. La dulce Eurea era también Decepticon.

-¡Sorprendida! Pues sí, hasta ahora no puedo creer que esta criatura sea Decepticon.- Dijo Slipstream abrazando fuertemente a Eurea.

Elita One no dijo nada, la palabra decepción estaba escrita en sus ópticos y Eurea se avergonzó de sí misma. Se arrepintió de su acción ¿Y si Elita One decía la verdad sobre recuperar Kalis? Al parecer, nuevamente tomó la decisión equivocada.

**Capítulo 9**

**Las horas que se acaban**

Pasaron exactamente 4 meses después que Armystorm visitara el Némesis por última vez. Soundwave buscaba información sobre el paradero del Hades; pero Shockwave decía que había perdido su señal por completo.

-¡Es una vergüenza que Shockwave perdiera de vista una nave tan grande!-Reclamó Starscream.

-Cómo si fuera fácil, estúpido bufón.- Gritó Megatron.- Noisehell agregó a la Bitácora que pudo inventar el controlador de rastreo. Ellas pueden venir aquí a la Tierra y nosotros no podríamos darnos cuenta ¡Lo que más me enfurece es que no ha incluido esa tecnología en la Bitácora para poder usarla! ¡Se están rebelando contra mí, esas mujeres Decepticons!-Gritó golpeando la tabla de controles.

-¡Hice lo que pude! ¡Se destruyeron muchos centinelas en todo Cybertron para hallarlas!-Informó desesperado Shockwave.- Aun así hay indicios que vigilan el planeta con una gran discreción. Me temo que necesito ayuda.

-¡Qué irónico! Antes tenias a tus cuatro muñecas y hacían todo lo que les ordenabas, ahora que maduraron se largaron y te dejaron solo.- Comentaba ácidamente el seeker plateado.- ¡Megatron, mis hombres y yo estamos listos! ¡Déjanos ir a Cybertron a buscar y castigar a esas cuatro rebeldes!

-Espera un momento bufón, Shockwave… Cuanto le queda a Armystorm…-Indagó Megatron.

-Me temo que… Le quedan menos de 34 joors ¿Por qué?

-Entonces… El plan es real – La sorpresa hizo que Megatron diera pasos reflexivos en la sala, calmando su violento carácter por un momento. Starscream insistió.

-¡Este no es momento para pensar! ¡Debemos ir a Cybertron, ahora!

-¡Cállate, Starscream! ¡En todos estos ciclos estelares no has dicho otra cosa que 'quiero ir a Cybertron'! ¡¿Que acaso tienes pensado hacer con ella?! ¡Convencerla que no se suicide o que!

-¡De que hablas mi amo!- Contestó enfurecido Starscream.- Me importa un bledo lo que le pase a esa mujer, solo quiero ir a Cybertron a castigarla por no obedecer los castigos que le hemos impuesto.

-Eres tan estúpido y mentiroso ¡Si tenias que decirle algo antes de que se fuera lo hubieras dicho! ¡Eres tan cobarde!- Dijo Megatron tomando por el cuello a su segundo al mando.

-En eso… En eso eres igual a mí…- Murmuró Starscream.- También tú eres un cobarde…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No digan esas cosas en mi presencia! ¡Es incomodo!-Interrumpió Shockwave muy enojado.- Solicito ayuda; pero no quiero que Starscream venga a Cybertron y ninguno de los voladores… Necesito la ayuda de Soundwave para esta operación.

-Rastrear la nave a través de las hondas de navegación, garantizan ubicación de la nave en un 85.88999%-Informó Soundwave.

-No…-Dijo Megatron calmado y soltando a Starscream.- No enviaré a nadie a Cybertron… Nos quedaremos aquí.

-¡Y qué haremos, Megatron! … -Exclamó Shockwave.

-Tú espera que ella se comunique con la base… Está preparando el terreno y necesitara refuerzos. A su señal ordenaré movilizar a todos los Decepticons del planeta a Polyhex. Y ustedes dos…-Dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos oficiales.- Preparen dos ataques a los Autobots con Bruticus y Devastator…

-¿Atacaremos el Arca?-Interrogó Soundwave.

-¡De ninguna manera este plan funcionará! ¡Si atacamos el Arca alertaremos a Optimus Prime!-Exclamó Starscream

-No al Arca, bufón… quiero que destruyan los propulsores de dos Autobots…

-¿Dos Autobots? ¿A quiénes?-Interrogó el Seeker plateado.

-A dos que pueden volar muy… muy lejos…- Sentenció Megatron.

* * *

Mientras el Hades volaba despacio, en silencio e invisible, haciendo su último recorrido por el planeta. Armystorm llevó a su creación Lünestorm a los hangares de la nave.

-Esta es…- Dijo la mujer Decepticon señalando una nave pequeña, donde podía caber un solo transformer.

-¿Y dónde voy a ir?-Dijo entristecida la niña.

-Vas a entregar la energía que tienes en tu estructura. Oprime el botón rojo y te llevará a un planeta donde no existe la guerra.-Dijo la seeker esperanzada.

-¿Y no vendrás conmigo?

-No, no puedo… -Armystorm se arrodilló y abrazó a su pequeña hija, violando de nuevo el protocolo Decepticon que estaba prohibido mostrar ese tipo de sensibilidad. Luego la Seeker dijo.-Debo ser sincera. Mamá no va volver al Hades mañana…

Y tocando la cabeza de la pequeña Lünestorm dijo.- Prométeme que serás fuerte y cuando llegues al planeta nuevo tratarás de ser feliz ¿Sí?

La pequeña asentó su cabeza y se acercó a la nave el cual iba ser transportada.

-Eurea… -Dijo de pronto- Eurea significa esperanza ¿verdad?

-Sí, es verdad… Eurea significa eso…

-Pues llamaré a esta nave Eurea y esta fuerza en mi interior Armystorm.

La guerrera Seeker asentó la cabeza; de pronto apareció Drewbloom.

-¡Señora! ¡Estamos listas!

-Ha llegado el momento… ¡Rápido! ¡Directo a Polyhex por más energón! ¡Comuniquen a Shockwave de nuestra llegada!-Ordenó Armystorm.

* * *

En la base de las mujeres Autobots, Chromia analizaba los últimos movimientos de le enemigo junto a Elita One.

-Los reportes indican que no han regresado a Polyhex en este último Decaciclo, deben estar planeando algo. Pues no volvieron a secuestrar neutrales para su ejército.

-Tampoco hemos tenido contacto visual ni un enfrentamiento en estos ciclos estelares.- Dijo Elita.- Es sospechoso, no han ejecutado ningún movimiento últimamente.

-Es cierto; pero existe un rumor… -Anunció la transformer azul.

-¿Cuál?

-Hay una posibilidad de que Armystorm, no esté dispuesta.

-A qué te refieres.

-Las pocas ocasiones en que las mujeres Decepticons asaltaron a los nuestros, no la han visto.

-¡Elita One!-Interrumpió de pronto Firestar.

-Que sucede.

-Un mensaje urgente… De Armystorm.

La estructura de la mujer Autobot rosa se estremeció de pronto. Nunca Armystorm se comunicaba con ella en su base.

-Elita, no estás bien. Yo contestaré por ti.

-No Chromia,- Dijo la Transformer rosa.- hablaré con ella en privado. -Y diciendo aquello se encaminó rápidamente a su cuartel personal.

* * *

Frente a su pantalla, apareció Armystorm con su extraña expresión aguerrida; pero serenidad en sus ópticos.

-Elita One… Esta no es una amenaza para las mujeres Autobots.

-Me extraña que quieras hablar conmigo a solas, nunca he tenido este placer.

-Cierto; pero seré breve y directa… En los siguientes joors moriré…

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tú?

-No te sorprendas, Elita One… La vida de una mujer Decepticon es corta, la guerra nos consume como el metal más débil. Lo damos todo y aún así no es suficiente, el tiempo no espera…

-Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo…-Dijo la Autobot rosa.

La seeker lila se puso de pie y abrió su cabina de piloto mostrando su chispa. Estaba pequeña, su fulgor era débil y emitía chispas púrpuras a su alrededor, el interior de aquella cabina estaba desquebrajada y tenia grietas. Elita One jamás pensó ver tan lastimosa escena.

-No quiero compasión, odiaría padecer en una cama de recarga, mi honor me lo impide… Es por eso… Que quiero pedirte que seas mi verdugo…

Elita One quedo petrificada al escuchar tal petición. Su intuición no estaba equivocada… Tendría una pelea a muerte…

-Quiero morir peleando contigo… Y si me derrotas, podrás disponer de mí para lo que gustes…

-Ser neutral, cómo Eurea… Por ejemplo…

-Eurea no era neutral… Era Decepticon…-Dijo la seeker mientras cerraba su cabina.-Pero no era una guerrera, ella era una víctima…

La mujer Autobot se sorprendió; al parecer Armystorm conocía a su creadora más de lo que había imaginado.

-Ella tenía un sueño, el de vivir en paz en Cybertron y vivir feliz en un hogar. No cómo un objeto de destrucción masiva, sino valorada por sus virtudes y defectos…

-y aún sabiendo eso… ¡Y sabiendo lo pacifica que era ella, te convertiste en Decepticon! –Reclamó la Fembot rosa.

-¡No lo digas a la ligera! ¡Si ella no quería que fuese Decepticon, Jamás me hubiera creado! Pudo renunciar a su vida con tal de que el arma jamás cayera aquellos que propiciaran una guerra interminable. Ella creyó en mí…Y sabía que debía ser Decepticon, ese es el destino que me ha otorgado.

-¿Destino? ¿Qué tipo de destino te otorga una fémina que ama la paz a su creación que asesina y mata por ambición cuando llega a su adultez?

Armystorm inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa, aquello fue extraño. No había signos de burla o ironía en aquel gesto.

-Yo también estaba confundida; pero logre comprender el porqué… Y si lo quieres saber te lo diré al final de nuestro encuentro. Gane o pierda, te contaré porque ella te salvo la vida…

Elita One se convenció por fin de enfrentar a su enemiga. Si la mujer Decepticon estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el final, ella también.

-No tendré compasión, Armystorm y pelearé hasta que una de las dos caiga… Te lo aseguro.

-Mañana a las 478 astrosegundos después del comienzo del nuevo ciclo en Kalis, ven sola.

-¿Kalis?

-Así es, me encantaría morir en ese lugar.

La comunicación terminó y Elita One seguía frente a la pantalla. El valor que necesitaba la invadía desde lo más profundo de su núcleo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Hades salió de Polyhex y todas las subordinadas despedían a su comandante. Whirlwind, Highervolt y Noisehell acompañaron a su hermana mayor hasta la compuerta de salida después de la ceremonia.

-Solo será un hasta luego, hermana.- Dijo la Seeker guinda con una sonrisa.

-¿Hasta luego? –Dijo la Seeker lila colocándose a un lado de la compuerta.

-No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de las otras mujeres Autobots.- Dijo Highervolt.

-¡Y no pararemos hasta acabar con ellas! –Dijo la seeker amarilla muy animada.

-Acaso no se dan cuenta que pueden continuar sin mí. Son ya excelentes guerreras, no me necesitan más. –Dijo Armystorm.

-Te equivocas, nosotras nunca nos separaremos… Y si tú te vas… Nosotras te seguiremos.-Sentenció Whirlwind.

Las demás Seekers asentaron la cabeza con orgullo en sus ópticos.

-Es una pena que no pueda ver como patean el trasero de esas mujeres Autobots; pero desde este momento… Me siento más orgullosa que nunca de ustedes tres… Y les prometo, que no les fallaré… Lo juro.

Las cuatro Seekers se tomaron de las manos sonrientes. Armystorm deseó que ese momento durara eternamente; pero el momento había llegado y debía partir. Alejando sus manos de las de sus creaciones mayores, se lanzó al vacío desde la compuerta y transformándose en el aire se alejó volando del Hades.

-Valor hermanas… Ahora es nuestro turno.- Dijo finalmente Whirlwind juntamente con las otras. Y así se quedaron las trillizas Seekers, observando como una estela se extendía en la lejanía y Armystorm desapareció en el horizonte.

Continuará...

* * *

Y así es como se separan las cuatro hermanas Decepticon... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. El Inicio del juego

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo actualizando un capítulo más. Entramos ya a los capítulos finales de esta historia y luego de esta no creo que escriba otra.

PentypusKoop: Oh si, Shockwave es genial… Demasiada lógica para ser admirado y sí, Elita cayó en la trampa, aunque el 50% de lo que le dijo Armystorm era cierto. Fue triste la separación de las hermanas.

Bien, continuemos…

* * *

Antes que capturara a Elita One con éxito y viajara a Kalis con sus amigas. Slipstream tuvo una tremenda reprimenda del mismo Megatron.

-Mi señor, sólo es un pequeño fallo en el trayecto. Podemos alcanzar a esas mujeres Autobots y liquidarlas.

-¡Es posible que siempre estén fallando! ¡En ese ataque padecieron muchos de mis hombres!-Gritó Megatron.

-Dame otra oportunidad, mi amo. Aun falta organizarnos y podemos más que ellas…

-No, trasládense a Kalis, es muy posible que quieran recuperar el sitio. Hay otras bases Autobots y si las alcanzan serán derrotadas.

-¿Kalis?

-Así es, y ojalá captures a la líder de Elita One. Ella nos está causando molestias…Aunque pequeñas.

-No estaría mal un poco de apoyo. Unos cuantos Decepticons más y…

-¡Ya te dije que es tu responsabilidad acabar con Elita One! No me defraudes o disuelvo tu grupo de seguidoras amateur ¡Quiero resultados! ¡RESULTADOS!

Slipstream salió de aquella sala muy enojada. Las mujeres Decepticons han contribuido en muchas cosas; pero Megatron no estaba satisfecho. La única forma de callar sus incesantes peticiones de conquista era trayéndole la cabeza de Elita One.

Ya basta de misiones a medias… Se decía a sí misma la joven Seeker. Era el momento de destruir al grupo de mujeres Autobots y demostrarle a Megatron de que estaban hechas…Su contagiante optimismo se detuvo por completo cuando vio aquel sujeto.

Starscream estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. No lo podía creer; el mecanoide de quien fue creada estaba frente a ella observándola.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

La mujer Seeker emprendió carrera y Starscream fue tras ella. Las sospechas de que esa criatura tenía algo de mucho interés, lo obligaban a perseguirla. No la había visto nunca en su vida.

Llegando a la puerta de salida, Slipstream se transformó y salió de la base Decepticon. Moville y Vanity al verla partir, se transformaron y la siguieron por la superficie.

Un encuentro indeseado. Slipstream odiaba la idea de ser la copia de un guerrero que gozaba de muchos privilegios, se sentía como una pieza desechable que Megatron en cualquier momento se pudiera deshacer. Era el momento de cambiar… Era el momento para demostrar que las mujeres Decepticons son útiles en aquella guerra y no dejada de lado por el simple hecho de ser féminas.

Ahora todo era éxito, tras capturar a la comandante Autobot mediante el engaño. Slipstream saboreaba su victoria.

-Slip', es hora de patearle el trasero a Chromia y a las demás.- Dijo entusiasmada Moville mostrando sus armas.

-Déjenme a Moonracer,-Intervino Vanity.- Esa tipa se cree bonita, solo porque estuvo en un concurso de belleza como Miss Cybertron.

-Yo creo que Eurea hubiera ganado de sobra esa competencia ¿Porqué no participaste?

-A mi… No me interesan esas cosas.- Respondió tímidamente la joven.

-¡Señora, estamos listas! ¡Las mujeres Autobots vienen en camino!–Anunció una mujer Decepticon en la puerta de la base.

-¡Ha llegado el momento compañeras!- Exclamó Slipstream- Eurea, nosotras volveremos pronto. Iremos a pelear con esas mujeres en la frontera de Kalis con Urhn. Eurea, vigila a la prisionera.

-¡Slipstream, espera!-Exclamó la joven.- ¡Yo no…!

-Deséanos suerte, ya volveremos…

Y diciendo esto, las mujeres Decepticons salieron a enfrentar a sus enemigas. Eurea se quedó con Elita One quien lucía preocupada porque sus compañeras serían emboscadas.

**Capítulo 10**

**El inicio del juego**

Elita One no habló con ninguna de sus compañeras sobre la entrevista con Armystorm. En las primeras horas del ciclo estelar, la comandante Autobot llamó a su teniente para dejarla a cargo en su ausencia.

-¡¿Ella te dijo una pelea a muerte?! Estás segura que no te está mintiendo.

-Vi su chispa… No me atrevo a decirte como lo tenía… Fue lamentable.

-Aunque su padecimiento sea cierto, que nos garantiza que ellas y sus hermanas nos prepare una trampa.-Dijo Chromia enojada.

-Lo he pensado también, por eso te pido que estés atenta y si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme… Yo volveré de inmediato a ayudar.

-¿Dejarás a medias el duelo? Perdóname que te lo diga; pero creo que era algo que esperabas hace mucho tiempo…

-La vida de mis compañeras y la seguridad del planeta es primero. Armystorm se conformará con morir en el abandono.

-¡Esa es la Elita One que conozco!-Dijo Chromia entusiasmada.

-Me temo que en cuanto gane la traeré a la base, para que pueda morir dignamente…-Dijo la Autobot rosa.- Eso haría si no hay inconvenientes.

-¡Ten cuidado! Nosotras estaremos pendientes… Si usa su tormenta energética, iremos por ti…

Elita One se transformó y salió de su base, aun estaba a oscuras y Chromia la vio alejarse. En cuanto entrara debía informar lo sucedido a sus colegas, cualquier cosa en esa situación podría ocurrir.

* * *

Faltaban kilómetros para llegar a Kalis y Armystorm sentía cansancio. Volar desde tan lejos era imprescindible para no ser vista por el enemigo y no levantar sospechas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –Se alentaba a sí misma; sin embargo sus propulsores no pudieron soportar el esfuerzo y se detuvieron, haciendo que se estrellara y perdiera el conocimiento durante el impacto.

Al levantarse notó que un brazo estaba dañado; aun así no era excusa para retroceder y levantándose de entre las ruinas de un depósito de energón se encamino a la cita. No podía volar y decidió correr… Correr con todo su fuerzo mientras el energón goteaba dejando rastros en el piso metálico.

* * *

En la Tierra, Jazz con la ayuda de Prowl se preparaban para una inspección.

-Ya terminamos con los Aerialtbots, parece que tienen pocos daños.- Reportó Prowl.

-Sí, Ratchet los dejará como nuevos, ¿Ya llegó Powerglide? Optimus dijo que acabemos la inspección antes del mediodía.-Dijo Jazz revisando una tabla electrónica.

-¡Grimlok llegar para inspección!-Dijo el gran Dinobot metiéndose delante de la fila con un recipiente lleno de dulces de energón.

-Aun no es tu turno Grimlok.- Dijo Ratchet.- Ponte detrás de la fila como los demás.

-¡No es justo! ¡Grimlok ser rey! ¡Y rey ser primero!

-¿Por qué no comes tu dulce de energón mientras esperas?- Dijo Jazz señalando la fila.- ¡¿Alguien vio a Powerglide?!

Todos los Autobots movieron la cabeza negativamente y Optimus Prime apareció en escena acompañado de Bumblebee.

-Cómo va la inspección.

-Powerglide es el único que falta para la terminar la revisión de los voladores de la base ¿Lo has visto esta mañana, Prime?-Indagó Jazz.

-Envié a Powerglide a que trajera a Omega Supreme para que sea examinado también, partió muy temprano.

-Yo lo vi cuando salió.- Intervino Bumblebee.

-Entonces no tardará en llegar.- Dijo Prowl.- Continuemos…

De repente llegó Powerglide corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Prime! ¡Prime! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Omega Supreme!

-¡Reporta lo sucedido!

-Los Constructicons buscaron a Omega Supreme y lo llevaron a una trampa. Tardé en encontrarlo… Estaba inconsciente y sus propulsores muy dañados… ¡Devastator y Bruticus lo dejaron muy mal herido!

-¡Rápido, Aerialtbots! ¡Acompañen a Powerglide para que protejan a Omega! ¡Nosotros llegaremos con Skyfire y Ratchet para auxiliarlo! ¿Skyfire? ¿Dónde está Skyfire?

-Fue el primero en ser revisado, nos dijo que se iba pronto porque lo invitaron a ver una exhibición de aviones de combate en Washington.- Dijo Jazz.

-Llámenlo inmediatamente a la base; podría ser una trampa de los Decepticons. Nosotros iremos a ayudar a Omega Supreme.

Los Autobots se dirigieron al lugar donde cayó el gigantesco Autobot, mientras Skyfire observaba la exhibición en compañía de Spike, Carly y Chip Chase.

-Es impresionante lo que son capaces los humanos, cada vez más avanza su tecnología.-Comentaba Skyfire.

-Es cierto viejo amigo; pero tú vas a quedar aún más impresionado con la sorpresita que te vamos a dar…-Dijo Starscream mientras se acercaba junto a Thundercracker y Skywarp. Los humanos que disfrutaban el espectáculo corrieron huyendo del lugar.

-¡Malditos Decepticons! ¡No pueden estar sin hacer maldades un día!-Reclamó Skyfire.

-No, esa no es la pregunta… Es ¿Qué maldades nos faltan hacer el día de hoy?... ¡A él, Decepticons!

Skyfire corrió para transformarse y salir huyendo con sus amigos humanos, los cabezas de cono lo asaltaron por atrás y lo sujetaron entre los tres…

-Es muy fuerte… Necesitamos más ayuda…-Se quejaba Dirge.

Starscream disparó un rayo nulificador y Skyfire cayó al suelo. Spike y sus amigos huyeron del lugar para buscar ayuda.

-Bien, procedamos a quitarle los propulsores.- Dijo Starscream acercándose a su víctima.

-Espera, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?-Indago Thundercracker.- No estamos robando energía o preparando un plan. Esto es violencia innecesaria.

-¿Qué no es innecesario? ¿Acaso no te divierte?

-¡No esta clase de diversión! ¡Esto es vandalismo!

-Sabes Thundercracker lo que te diría Armystorm, qué cuestionas mucho las ordenes de tu superior.

-¡No la metas en esto! ¡Tú no la conoces! Ella estaría en desacuerdo con esto…

-¡Ja! Si supieras por quienes hacemos esta clase de 'Vandalismo' te quedarías muy sorprendido.

-Starscream, si estás planeando otra vez algo en contra de ellas, Te juro que…

-Déjate de tonterías y obedece ¡Quiero que Skyfire no pueda volar ni moverse! ¡Háganlo!

-Screamer está muy extraño hoy… -Comentó Skywarp.

-Todo esto es raro ¿Porqué tuvimos que atacar primero a Omega Supreme y ahora Skyfire?- Dijo Thundercracker.

-¡No se queden allí parados! ¡Terminen el trabajo! Debemos ir al puente espacial después.

-¡Vamos a Cybertron! ¡Nos mandan allá!-Exclamó emocionado el seeker negro.

-No imbécil, tenemos que cuidar el puente…

-¿Cuidar? Pero ya lo hicimos hace dos ciclos solares, ahora es el turno de los Stunticons.-Reclamó Thundercracker.

-Jejeje, lo que sucede es que los Autobots vendrán a hacernos una visita.- Dijo burlonamente el Seeker plateado.

-¿Los Autobots quieren usar el puente? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Indagó Ramjet desde atrás.

-Porque dentro de unos joors, Optimus Prime estará loco por ir a Cybertron.-Sonrió Starscream maliciosamente.

* * *

Elita One esperaba en el lugar de la cita observando las ruinas del templo a Primus. El lugar estaba más abandonado de cuando lo encontró por primera vez y conoció a Eurea. Había pasado más de un joor y Armystorm no llegaba. La comandante Autobot comenzó a sospechar de una trampa.

-Chromia, habla Elita One ¿Todo en orden?

-Aquí Chromia, todo está tranquilo… No hay movimiento del enemigo.-Reportó la Autobot azul.

Elita One suspiró aliviada y luego de relajarse se despidió de su amiga. Sin imaginar que su conversación era rastreada en el Hades, por las mujeres Decepticons.

-'Aquí Chromia, todo está tranquilo' –Dijo Noisehell con burla.- ¡Cómo la odio!

-Ya basta Noisehell, ¿Armystorm ha llegado con Elita One?

-No, se ha retrasado… ¡Esperen, acaba de llegar!-Informó Highervolt.

Y efectivamente, Armystorm llegó a pie a Kalis, malherida y exhausta. Elita One se sorprendió al verla, ¿acaso debía matarla en serio?

-No me mires así, Elita… -Dijo la Seeker lila acercándose.- Te dije que no faltaría a nuestro encuentro.

-Estas débil y herida, no lo tomes a mal… Ve a descansar, otro día pelearemos.

-Así que, tienes miedo de matar fácilmente a la creación de tu amiga Eurea… ¿Crees que voy a morir fácilmente?- Dijo Armystorm parándose erguida y emitiendo energía purpura de su cuerpo.

Elita One se dio la vuelta y observó el cambio de su adversaria.

-Hoy el día… Es el momento ¿No me negarás mi última voluntad como la de Eurea? ¿Verdad?

Elita One se acercó a ella, convencida de la convicción de su rival.

-Morir luchando, es absurdo… Pero, creo que es más absurdo morir y no cumplir todo lo que quisiste hacer en vida y supongo que esta es una de esas promesas, ¿Cierto?-Dijo la Autobot rosa.

-Así es… -Contestó Armystorm.

* * *

Mientras en las bases Decepticons, una llamada de Megatron alertó a todos sus habitantes.

-Decepticons, el momento de tomar Cybertron ha llegado ¡Todos diríjanse a la base central de Polyhex y esperen mis órdenes!

Y así los Decepticons de Cybertron comenzaron con su cruzada, alertando a las bases Autobots. La noticia llegó como oxido cósmico a cada rincón del planeta y la base de las mujeres Autobots sonó la alarma de ataque inminente.

-¡Chromia! ¡Los Decepticons se están trasladando a Polyhex!-Reportó Greenlight.

-¿De qué ciudades de Cybertron?-Indagó alarmada Chromia.

-De todas.- Respondió Lance.

-¡Chromia! - Gritó de repente Firestar.- ¡El Hades viene directo hacia aquí! ¡NOS ATACAN!

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Chromia.- ¡TODO ES UNA TRAMPA!

Continuará…

* * *

Y así comienza el Pandemonio Decepticon, al pobre Skywarp no le dejan ir a Cybertron… ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Nimbos

Purple Girls: Recall, últimos episodios.

* * *

En las afueras de Kalis se libraba una batalla feroz. Chromia, liderando las mujeres Autobots se esforzaba a que su comandante quede en libertad. Debía derrotar a ese grupo de delincuentes y buscar a Elita One, antes que sea tarde. Slipstream saboreaba la victoria como nunca, si los refuerzos llegaban tal como los había pedido; pronto las mujeres Autobots serían historia.

Lo que no sabía es que sus compañeros ya estaban cerca del lugar; pero por alguna razón, no podían ir en su ayuda.

Thundercracker y Skywarp sobrevolaron el panorama y volvieron en pocos astrosegundos al escondite y reportaron la situación.

-Slipstream tiene razón, Elita One está prisionera y las mujeres Autobots están combatiendo bajo las órdenes de Chromia.

Megatron se acercó a ver la batalla desde lo alto de un edificio de observación de Uhrn.

-Las mujeres Decepticons insisten en el llamado.- Reportó Soundwave.

El ex gladiador no respondió, siguió observando el campo de batalla.

-¡La victoria está asegurada! ¡Debemos ayudarlas!-Exclamó Thundercracker.

-¡Silencio, estúpido!- Interrumpió Starscream de pronto.- ¿No ves que es una batalla fácil de ganar? Megatron no es digno de intervenir en un juego de niñas.

-¿Qué hay con la captura de Elita One? Es la pareja de Optimus Prime.- Intervino Skywarp.

-¡Ella no es un peligro para nuestros planes! No es así mi amo…-Respondió Starscream.

De pronto Megatron dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus guerreros.

-Mírense… Preocupados por una riña de féminas que no tiene nada de valor, Kalis pronto será una ciudad conquistada y los restos de los templos estarán en nuestras manos.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupado! ¡En absoluto!-Respondió Starscream.

-Ellas están combatiendo por nuestra causa, un poco de ayuda no nos hará débiles.- Dijo Thundercracker.

-Ya han pasado 3 joors y no ganan el combate ¿creen que un autentico Decepticon depositaria su confianza en otros? ¡La piedad y la dependencia no están en nuestra programación! Si ellas quieren ser Decepticons, deben demostrar eso y más…Entendiste Thundercracker.-Finalizó Megatron dirigiéndose al joven Seeker.

-Si… Si señor…-Contestó el Seeker azul

-¡No tenemos nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lord Megatron, propongo que vayamos a conquistar la siguiente ciudad!- Exclamó Starscream.

-Antes de eso, debemos exterminar todo rastro de debilidad…-Dijo el líder Decepticon llamando a Soundwave con una mano.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué vas a hacer Megatron?-Indagó el Seeker plateado.

-A este paso, las mujeres Autobots ganarán la batalla. Sus compañeros varones ya están en camino. Debemos prepararles una sorpresa y… sus mediocres compañeras nos servirán de carnada ¡Soundwave, prepara los misiles!

Soundwave activó un dispositivo con decenas de misiles clúster de gran tamaño, los demás Decepticons se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pronto esta parte de Kalis, desaparecerá de las coordenadas de Cybertron.-Sentenció Megatron mientras Soundwave dirigía el armamento con dirección al campo de batalla.

En la base Decepticon, Elita One trataba de liberarse para escapar y cayó al suelo sin poder quitarse las esposas; De repente, apareció Eurea frente a ella con una mirada extraviada.

-Ellos… Nos engañaron…-Dijo de pronto la joven Seeker.

Elita One miro a Eurea compasivamente, luego entre sollozos y palabras que maldecían a los Decepticons. Eurea liberaba a Elita One y ésta, al escuchar explosiones cerca tomó de la mano a su libertadora para escapar y así ambas salieron del lugar. A un lado de la entrada estaba el túnel que las mujeres Decepticons construyeron. Eurea corría confundida y en el fondo del túnel vio una sombra femenina con ópticos rojos. No era un mecanoide… Era un espectro entrando al fondo del túnel.

Traicionera…

Logró escuchar Eurea el murmullo en sus receptores de audio mientras se alejaba del lugar con Elita One.

**Capítulo 11**

**Nimbos**

Chromia alerta a toda la base a un ataque inminente, las mujeres Autobots se arman y en el Hades las mujeres Decepticons ocupan cada compuerta de salida.

-¡Elita One! ¡Elita One! ¡Aquí Chromia! ¡Las mujeres Decepticons nos atacan!-Llamaba la Autobot azul con desespero; pero fue en vano. Las mujeres Decepticons en el Hades interceptaban la comunicación.

-¿Se habrán dado cuenta? ¿Bajamos y se lo contamos?- Insistía la Seeker amarilla.

-Aún no… Debemos darle tiempo a Armystorm.- Dijo Highervolt.

En la base Chromia llamó a todas sus subordinadas.

-No podemos comunicarnos con Elita One, debemos salir; pero un grupo debe acompañarme para retenerlas y así el resto abandone la base ¿Voluntarias?

Firestar y Moonracer se adelantaron primero acercándose a Chromia. Arcee iba hacer lo mismo; pero Bluestar la detiene.

-¡Que haces! ¡Suéltame!

-Eres demasiado joven para este tipo de predicamentos. Deja que vaya en tu lugar… - Y diciendo aquello, Bluestar se colocó junto a las otras.

-Salgan por la parte trasera, nosotras las retendremos lo más que podamos.-Anunció Chromia y Lance que vigilaba la puerta dio el aviso que el Hades ya estaba sobre ellas.

-¡Se detuvieron justo al frente! ¡La compuerta se está abriendo!

Las mujeres Autobots salieron y en la puerta de la nave estaba Whirlwind con espada en mano.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?-Indagaba Moonracer.

* * *

En Kalis mientras tanto, ambas féminas se ponían en guardia para la pelea más larga de sus vidas. Elita One observaba con admiración a su oponente: Su herida seguía brotando energón; pero ella seguía en pie, dispuesta a dar todo de sí.

-Es admirable todo lo que haces ¿Sabías que hasta Optimus Prime te estima?-Decía la Autobot rosa sin bajar la guardia.

-Me temo que Optimus Prime se arrepentirá el no haberme matado aquella vez cuando estaba en el Arca.- Respondió Armystorm.

-Es cierto, él es más compasivo que yo. Es capaz de perdonar la vida al más malvado de los Decepticons, el cree firmemente que todos los seres merecen una oportunidad.

-Qué manera más egoísta de pensar…

-¿Egoísta?

-Si uno quiere fundirse haciendo en lo que cree ¿Por qué otro quiere sacarlo de allí?

-Para salvarlo, para darle otra oportunidad…

-La salvación no es vivir cómodo haciendo lo que todos dicen que es lo correcto y que no lo es. Traicionas tus ideas y que alguien trate de cambiarlas es un egoísta…

-Tienes una forma tan radical de pensar… Armystorm…

-No es ser radical, es defender lo que tienes… Sin ideales no eres nadie… No mereces vivir.

-Veo que es inútil, Megatron y los otros te han convertido totalmente. Deberías agradecer que Optimus te haya perdonado la vida.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle; porque si no fuera por él no estaría hoy aquí para hacerte pedazos.

Y ambas guerreras se lanzaron al combate, Elita One era más alta y tenía la ventaja de acorralar a su joven oponente. Armystorm, pese a estar herida seguía siendo rápida y esquivaba los golpes con facilidad.

¿Hasta cuanto tiempo podría pelear con esa velocidad?

* * *

Chromia observó a Whirlwind desde la pantalla del computador central. Sabía que sus rivales preparaban una trampa, al observar la actitud de la Seeker guinda con su arma en la mano se dio cuenta que su plan era el más ambicioso de todos y temerosa de peores consecuencias. Tomó una decisión urgente.

-¡Lance, comunícate con Teletran uno!

Al escuchar tal orden las mujeres Autobots se llenaron de pavor ¿tan mal era la situación que debían pedir ayuda al mismísimo Optimus Prime?

En el Arca, mientras tanto. Los Autobots ayudaban reparar a Omega Supreme en las afuera de la base y a Skyfire en el laboratorio de Ratchet.

-No entiendo, lo hemos buscado y no están en ninguna parte haciendo de las suyas.-Dijo Blaster volviendo de hacer guardia con otros compañeros.

-¡Desalmados! Tardaré mucho en reparar estos propulsores.- Se quejaba Ratchet.

-Y Omega Supreme no se siente del todo bien.- Informaba Wheeljack volviendo a la sala de reparaciones por más instrumentos.- Su encuentro con los Constructicons lo ha afectado.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Mensaje urgente de Cybertron! –Reportó Teletran uno.

Optimus Prime se acercó junto con otros Autobots y en la pantalla apareció Chromia.

-¡Chromia! –Exclamó Ironhide.

-¡Optimus Prime! ¡Te imploro nos ayudes! ¡Las mujeres Decepticons nos condujeron a una trampa!

-¿Dónde está Elita One?- Indagó Optimus Prime preocupado.

-Ella fue engañada por Armystorm, la desafió a una pelea… Según Armystorm estaba a punto de morir… Elita One fue con ella para convencerla de que muera dignamente como neutral. ¡No podemos comunicarnos con ella! ¡Y los Decepticons están movilizándose por todo el planeta! ¡Cybertron está en una situación crítica! ¡El Hades está frente a nuestra base a punto de invadirnos!-Informaba Chromia alarmando a los Autobots.

-¡Debemos partir a Cybertron de inmediato!-Exclamó enfurecido Ironhide.- ¡Para eso nos distrajeron toda la mañana! ¡Para no percatarnos de su ataque!

-Nosotras resistiremos todo lo posible. –Dijo la Autobot azul despidiéndose, pues el tiempo ya expiraba.

-¡Qué esperamos! ¡A Cybertron!- Exclamó Sunstreaker y los demás secundaron su propuesta con un grito.

-No pensaran usar a Omega Supreme o Skyfire para el viaje ¡Los dos no pueden moverse siquiera!-Recordó Ratchet.

-Ahora comprendo todo, los Decepticons atacaron a ambos Autobots para que no tengamos posibilidad de viajar a Cybertron.-Dijo Optimus Prime.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?- Dijo Bumblebee.

-No hay otra opción.- Dijo el líder Autobot.- Debemos ir al puente espacial y debemos pasar por el… Cueste lo que cueste…

Los Autobots se transformaron y salieron presurosos del Arca. Optimus Prime presentía que si no llegaba a Cybertron algo grave ocurriría.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cotizado puente espacial, los Decepticons trabajan arduamente en proteger su vía de transporte a otro mundo. Haciendo barracas y colocando explosivos.

-Las bombas están preparadas.- Informó Rumble.

Skywarp hacía sus labores con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede, Warp?- Preguntó Thundercracker.

-He intentado preguntarle a Screamer el porqué hacemos todo esto.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Me dijo que me concentre en mi trabajo, que más tarde tendré muchos motivos para embriagarme.

-¿Días libres?

-No lo sé, el día de hoy. Screamer está muy alterado…

-Yo lo he observado también, yo creo que está preocupado…

-¿Preocupado? ¿El príncipe feliz? Te fijaste mal, él nunca se preocupa por nadie excepto por él.

-Por eso justamente, nunca lo vi así.- Finalizó Thundercracker.

De pronto, aparece Laserbeak volando y trayendo consigo información, se coloca en la mano de Soundwave.

-Los Autobots salieron del Arca. Llegaran dentro de 20 breems.- Informó fríamente Soundwave.

-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Apresúrense, buenos para nada!- Chilló el segundo al mando.

-¿Por qué los Autobots querrán usarlo?- Indagó inocentemente Frenzy.

-Seguro han conseguido unas imágenes inéditas de Elita One en unas poses prohibidas y Optimus Prime quiere ir a Cybertron para deshacerse de ellas.-Comentó burlonamente Skywarp, provocando la risa de sus otros compañeros.

-¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías!- Dijo pateando el trasero del gracioso Seeker negro.- ¡Terminen de una vez o fundiré sus celdas cerebrales!

-¡Starscream, basta! –Ordenó Megatron llegando y colocándose detrás de él.- El plan debe ser meticuloso y planificado con cautela, debes controlar tus ímpetus.

-Solo trataba de hacer que terminen el trabajo rápidamente, mi amo.- Dijo el segundo al mando.

-Tengo información de Cybertron, Shockwave acaba de informarme que las mujeres Autobots están desorganizadas sin Elita One y planean escapar de su base. Los Autobots de Cybertron se preparan para un ataque sorpresa y han llamado a sus compañeros de otras galaxias.

-Deben estar desesperados ¡Es el momento idóneo para ir y tomar Cybertron!-Sugirió Starscream.

-No, ya lo dije… Nos quedaremos aquí… Hasta que todo pase…Hasta que la tormenta termine…

Los demás Decepticons observaron preocupados a su líder, Soundwave interrumpió el silencio.

-¡Avistamiento de Autobots!

-¡Mantengan sus posiciones! ¡Ningún Autobot usará nuestro puente espacial!- Sentenció Megatron.

Continuará…


	12. Cuando la diosa llama

Purple Girls: Recall, últimos capítulos.

* * *

La decisión de Megatron hizo que decenas de mujeres Decepticons padecieran aquel fatídico día. Los primeros misiles llegaron al lado púrpura y Slipstream observaba impotente como Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar ayudaron a sus mujeres Autobots a huir del holocausto. Junto a un refuerzo de Autobots varones, abandonaron el lugar.

Retroceder era imposible, el fuego las acorraló a todas y se extendía en todas partes. No había salida.

Elita One y Eurea por su parte trataban de escapar del túnel, la joven Seeker observaba a más espectros entrar al túnel, todas con ópticos rojos, todas llamándola traidora. Al salir Elita One condujo a Eurea a un lugar seguro y trataba de comunicarse con los suyos, al ver que todo estaba consumado, Eurea dijo.

-Dijo que sería el comienzo de una nueva era… más justa… pero no mencionaron nada sobre si sería más pacífica.

-Los Decepticons no quieren dialogar. No se rendirán hasta que tomen lo que quieran, Déjalos y ven conmigo, abandona su destructora forma de obtener paz.-Rogó Elita One extendiendo su mano.

-No puedo, tengo algo que les pertenece y también es algo mío.-De su cámara de chispa sacó un pequeño recipiente, la pequeña Armystorm en estado crio genético.

-Es mi pequeña… acabo de construirla hace un par de ciclos, le dije a él lo que construí fusionando sus genes con los míos y quería llevarla con Vector Sigma pero… No le importó… Me dijo que no era de utilidad en la guerra.

-Una razón más para abandonar todo esto, debes proteger a tu pequeña del peligro ¡Ven!

Un sonido ensordecedor provocó que la tierra metálica temblara, Elita One vio en el cielo una lluvia de misiles descendían del cielo como una especie de tormenta a punto de llegar al otro lado de Kalis, donde se libraba una feroz batalla.

-Se llamará como aquello… una tormenta indestructible… - Comentó esperanzada la joven alada.-porque será más valiente y decidida… Ella nunca traicionará sus ideales… No como yo… Una vil traidora, porque de todos modos ellos me mataran… -Reflexionó abrazando su creación.- Perdóname si no acepto tu oferta… Adiós.

La joven Eurea corrió hacia el campo de batalla, esquivando misiles y rayos lásers. Elita One gritaba que volviera…pero era inútil, Eurea desapareció entre la humareda. Luego vio como descendían más misiles, destruyendo todo a su paso.

**Capítulo 12**

**Cuando la diosa llama…**

La pelea entre Elita One y Armystorm se tornaba más violenta, la mujer Decepticon perdía paulatinamente su velocidad natural de Seeker y Elita One aprovechaba para atinarle más golpes en su rostro y cabina. Armystorm caía constantemente al suelo y la Comandante Autobot esperaba que se reponga, en un fuerzo. Armystorm se lanzó a la mujer Autobot y teniéndola en el suelo le propinaba muchos golpes en la cara, sacándole por fin energón del rostro. Elita reaccionó separándola de ella con una patada. La mujer Decepticon cayó pesadamente al suelo y Elita One se puso de pie, una cortina de energón tapaba su óptico izquierdo.

-¡Ríndete ya, Armystorm! –Exclamaba la transformer rosa limpiándose el rostro.- ¡Muere dignamente!

-¡JAMAS!- Respondía la Femseeker tratando de reponerse.- ¡Si tienes la oportunidad debes acabar conmigo! –Gritaba para provocarla.

-Yo nunca, nunca atacaría traicioneramente.- Respondía la otra, mientras Armystorm ya de pie sacaba de una de sus manos una espada láser y la tiró al suelo.

-Es… Un obsequio… Para que te des cuenta cuanto deseo que seas tú quien me extermines.

-No la recogeré, no pelearé con esa arma… Ha matado a muchas compañeras…

-Esa es mi arma favorita, deseo que la uses en mí… Quiero saber cómo se siente ser atravesada por esa cosa…

Elita One miró extrañamente a su oponente y lentamente levantó el arma.

-¡Solo lo haré si con eso te basta tanta tortura!-Exclamó Elita One.

-La tortura no es suficiente para mí.- y diciendo aquello sacó la otra espada de su mano y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

Highervolt ordenó el ataque a discreción a la base Autobot, Chromia y su equipo defendían el fuerte y el otro grupo se ponía a salvo.

-¡Déjenme volver! ¡Quiero ayudar!- Protestaba Arcee y Bluestar la empujaba al grupo de escape.

-¡Vete! ¡Aun eres una novata! ¡Seguro ellas te mataran!

-¡Jure que ayudaría a Elita One! ¡Déjame!

Bluestar cargó a Arcee y esquivando rayos lásers la puso a buen recaudo en un edificio abandonado. Adentro Arcee insistía en volver con el grupo de defensa.

-Si quieres ser de utilidad… A kilómetros de aquí hay una base Autobot abandonada. Pide ayuda… Necesitamos refuerzos.-Diciendo eso sacaba de su cabina una especie de bomba y la programaba para su uso.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?-Indagaba Arcee.

-¡Voy a derribar el Hades con esto! Confía en nosotras, vamos a derrotar a esas perras con's… ¡Deséame suerte!- Gritó alejándose del lugar.

Arcee vio molesta a su rival e inconscientemente dijo un improperio.

-¡Chatarra!

En el Hades, las mujeres Decepticons rastreaban la huida del otro grupo.

-¡Están huyendo, Drewbloom! –Reportó Vaneshell.

-¡Rápido, misiles de alto alcance! –Ordenó Drewbloom a las subordinadas en el panel de control de la nave.

-Preparando misiles… Ajustando coordenadas… Blanco en objetivo…

-¡Fuego! –Gritó la mujer Decepticon y las mujeres Autobots que huían detrás del grupo fueron exterminadas.

* * *

En la base de Polyhex, Shockwave controlaba las acciones de los Decepticons que se desplazaban.

-Deberán tomar todos los grupos cada ruta asignada, Sunstorm… Encárgate de limpiar los cielos con Acidstorm de algún invasor.

-Sí, señor.

-Rainmaker, quiero información de lo que ocurre en el Hades.

-Entendido, voy hasta allá.

-Megatron, aquí Shockwave… Todo va como se ha planificado…

-¿Enviaste algún centinela donde está Armystorm?

-Llegará a Kalis en 1240 astrosegundos.

-¡Excelente!

* * *

Highervolt y sus hermanas, combatían contra las mujeres Autobots intercambiando rayos lásers desde la compuerta de la nave. Bluestar logró derrotar a otras Deceptifemmes y abrirse paso, para llegar al Hades. Con ayuda de un cable de una de sus manos se dispone a escalar para llegar a la nave Decepticon. Los misiles del Hades destruían todo a su paso y Arcee al ver de lejos la contienda decidió hacer lo que Bluestar le pidió, en la base abandonada trató de hacer contacto con otros Autobots. Parecían inútiles sus esfuerzos, hasta que una débil señal desde la atmosfera espacial de Cybertron acudió en su llamado.

El Hades ya devastaba el campo de batalla, la base de las mujeres Autobots se destruía poco a poco y Chromia ordenó la retirada de sus subordinadas.

-¡Huyan, yo las cubriré! –Dijo la Autobot azul.

-¡No, ellas necesitan una líder! –Dijo Firestar.- ¡Me quedaré a distraerlas! ¡Ve!

-¡Yo me quedaré contigo Firestar! –Dijo Moonracer.

Y así Chromia se fué con el resto de mujeres Autobots. Highervolt y Noisehell descendían para luchar contra ellas, Whirlwind transformándose emprendió vuelo para alcanzar a Chromia.

Las cuatro mujeres Transformers se miraron y tomando diferentes direcciones, Moonracer y Firestar separaron a las hermanas Decepticons para combatirlas. Noisehell utilizaba sus ondas sónicas para inmovilizar a Moonracer, la Autobot verde trataba de desenfundar su arma. Highervolt emitía enormes descargas y Firestar trataba de evadirlas

La nave que recibió las señales de Arcee descendió a Cybertron buscando las coordenadas. Bluestar dentro del Hades, colocó la bomba en uno de los pasillos y procedió al escape. Unas mujeres Decepticons se acercaban y Bluestar se escondió en un depósito de desperdicios, allí dentro estaba escondida Lünestorm.

-¿Una niña? ¡Qué haces tú aquí!

La voz de la mujer Autobot fue escuchada y las mujeres Decepticons la descubrieron, la sacaron a rastras del depósito. La pequeña Seeker huyó del lugar y a lo lejos escuchaba los lamentos de Bluestar mientras era asesinada por las subordinadas.

Whirlwind alcanzó a Chromia y esta fue embestida por la mujer Seeker, Lance y Greenlight guiaron a las demás mujeres a otra dirección para perder de vista a la mujer Decepticon. La Seeker guinda con sus alas provocaba fuertes vientos, haciendo retroceder a la Autobot azul.

Sunstorm y Acidstorm lograron ver a la nave Autobot, volando rápidamente procedieron a eliminarla. Arcee vio a los cielos como sus compañeros estaban en peligro.

* * *

La pelea de Armystorm y Elita One continuaba en la lejana Kalis. La Seeker lila cada vez perdía fuerzas, su chispa emitía fuertes resplandores púrpuras. Finalmente Elita One le propinó un ataque que fácilmente le corta el brazo derecho. Armystorm lucia derrotada en el suelo.

-Ya fue suficiente… He vencido… -Dijo Elita One.- Es momento de que te rindas.- Sentenció soltando el arma.-Antes que tu chispa se extinga, dime porque crees que Eurea me ha salvado… ¡Dilo!

La mujer Seeker no contestó y siguió en el suelo. Elita One la observó por un momento y acordándose de sus compañeras, presintió lo peor cuando el comunicador no funcionaba.

-¡Chromia! ¡Chromia! ¡Aquí Elita One! ¡Contesta!

-Ellas no pueden oírte… -Dijo una voz quejumbrosa.

Elita One dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y Armystorm de pie emitía fuertes ondas, era su tormenta energética evolucionando.

-Todas las mujeres Autobots morirán hoy… Y no me iré al limbo hasta que tú mueras en mis manos.

Rápida como una ráfaga, Armystorm le introdujo toda su arma en un costado. Elita One gritó de dolor.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra, Optimus Prime tuvo un terrible presentimiento y aceleró el paso. Llegaron a metros del puente espacial, unas nubes negras se visualizaban en los cielos. Los Decepticons estaban esperándolos.

-¡Malditos! ¡Apuesto que están todos allí! – Refunfuñó Ironhide molesto.

Los Autobots se detuvieron en frente de sus rivales. Megatron que lideraba el muro de guerreros púrpura de dirigió a Optimus Prime.

-Así que, vinieron hacernos una visita…

-No es común verte por aquí, Megatron.- Dijo Optimus Prime.

-¿Común? Son ustedes quienes nos invaden con su presencia aquí.

-Así es mi amo,- Intervino Starscream.- el puente espacial es propiedad de los Decepticons.

-No tienes que decirlo, bufón ¡No se hagan a los inocentes ahora!-Gritó Ironhide enfadado.- ¡Pagaran por hacerles daño a Omega y Skyfire!

-Me temo que tendrán que retirarse, este lugar no es para Autobots ¡Nadie usara este puente el día de hoy!-Sentenció Megatron.

-Eso lo veremos, Megatron…- Dijo Optimus Prime decidido.

Continuará…


	13. Las Hijas de Polyhex

¡Hola!

Disculpen si no publique nada la semana pasada, estuve de viaje y se paso el tiempo por el feriado largo.

PentypusKoop: En esta historia quise que Slipstream no sea conocida por Starscream, obviamente por decisión de Shockwave. El Seeker se molestaría mucho saber que se fabricó un clon de él sin su consentimiento. Escribir los diálogos de Skywarp siempre es divertido; pero me temo que después de este capítulo voy hacer sufrir al pobre.

Si Lünestorm hubiera salido antes, levantaría sospechas. Es por eso salió en medio del desastre para pasara desapercibida y nuestro amigo Screamer también quiere ir a Cybertron y no lo demuestra tanto como Skywarp; me temo que Megatron no le va dejar ir ni a la esquina.

Este episodio es trágico y el penúltimo.

* * *

Purple Girls: Recall, últimos capítulos.

La comandante Autobot logró salvarse en aquel fatídico día, sus compañeras la encontraron inactiva; pero con pocas heridas. Slipstream gravemente herida vio como la sacaban del lugar y gritaba con desespero su frustración. Las demás Deceptifemmes morían consumiéndose, Moville y Vanity ya estaban muertas. Eurea llegó al lugar y vio el terrible desenlace.

-¡Traidora! ¡Traidora!-Gritaba Slipstream cayendo al suelo.

Eurea se llenaba de pavor al verla y sujetaba a su creación, aferrándose con más fuerza.

Ya casi sin aliento, Slipstream vio al retoño por última vez.

-Tú nos vengaras… Armystorm…

Eurea escuchó el último clamor de Slipstream y sabiendo el destino de su creación, decidió entregarse también a la muerte. Unos últimos misiles descendían del cielo. Eurea los sentía venir… Había llegado el final…

Los Decepticons vieron de lejos como los últimos misiles hicieron añicos el área. Megatron sin decir palabra alguna se alejó acompañado de Soundwave. Los tres Seekers se quedaron a observar un poco más las llamas.

-Así que esto nos pasara si somos débiles…- Comentó Skywarp.

-A quien le interesa la muerte de unas féminas buenas para nada, Megatron hizo bien en hacerlas desaparecer.-Intervino Starscream.

-No entiendo quien es más débil… -Dijo Thundercracker como si entendiera lo que paso.- Ellas por luchar queriendo ser Decepticons o nosotros por no admitir que eran parte de nuestro ejército…

Los otros Seeker se observaron extrañados.

-¡Tc! ¿Porqué siempre hablas de cosas tan confusas? –Respondió Skywarp y quiso agregar un comentario más; pero escucho unos pasos acercándose.

El trío se puso en guardia en caso sea el enemigo; sin embargo era Shockwave en persona.

-¡Shockwave! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Indagó el Seeker plateado.- Megatron se enfadará si se entera que dejaste la base en Polyhex.

El Decepticon cíclope no hizo caso y se acercó a ver el desastre.

-Llegas tarde, ya no queda nada de la batalla que ver.- Comentó Skywarp.

-Te equivocas…- Habló de pronto.- Hay un Decepticon allí.- Y sacó de su cabina un rastreador de energía, emitiendo un ruido que indicaba la localización de un mecanoide activo.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Ha sobrevivido al holocausto!–Dijo Thundercracker.- ¡Iremos al rescate! –Exclamó el Seeker azul corrió para impulsarse junto a su colega Skywarp. Shockwave los detiene con un grito.

-¡No irán! ¡No le pongan un dedo encima!

Los Seeker retrocedieron y Shockwave se encaminó a las llamas.

-Voy a reclamar lo que es mío…- Dijo alejándose del lugar.

**Capítulo 13**

**Las hijas de Polyhex**

Los Autobots decididos, seguían a su líder para cruzar y usar el puente espacial. Los Decepticons se mantenían inmóviles en su posición, al parecer nada o nadie los quitaría de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, Megatron?-Indagó el líder Autobot.

-Digamos que hoy estamos muy 'Atareados'; pero eso no te debe importar.-Contestó Megatron hipócritamente.

-Si planeas algo en contra de Cybertron entonces sí es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Planear algo?-Contestó el líder Decepticon observando a sus hombres.- ¿Acaso no ves que estamos aquí reunidos todos y sin hacer nada?

-¡No ustedes! ¡Pero si tus brujas Decepticons! –Gritó Ironhide.

-¿Las féminas Seekers?... Ellas ya no pertenecen al ejército, su líder me ha desafiado y secuestró una nave Decepticon llevándola quien sabe adónde…

-No mientas Megatron…-Insistió Optimus Prime.- Armystorm está movilizando a tus Decepticons en todo Cybertron en este momento.

-Ella no tiene la autorización. Lo hice yo, para capturar a esas rebeldes y buscarlas en todo el planeta.

-¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Ordenaste que ellas atacaran la base de las Mujeres Autobots! ¡En este momento hay una batalla en Cybertron!-Insistió Ironhide.

-No me meto en los asuntos personales de Armystorm, si ella se enfrenta a Elita One y a las demás no es asunto mío. Es cosa de rivalidades entre mujeres… ¡Ahora retírense de mi puente espacial!

Los Autobots comenzaron a gritar exigiendo vengar a Omega Supreme y a Skyfire, Optimus Prime dio la vuelta para verlos y con un ademán en su mano ordenó que se callaran.

-Si Armystorm te ha traicionado, entonces es tu enemiga. Si me dejas pasar juro que la capturare y te la entregaré para que la juzgues.

Todos los Autobots presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, los Decepticons comenzaron a reírse al notar la desesperación del líder Autobot.

-¡Megatron! ¡Es una excelente opción!-Intervino el segundo al mando Decepticon.- Pero para asegurarnos que ellos no nos traicionen, iré personalmente a acompañarlos a Cybertron y…

-¡Silencio! –Gritó Megatron empujando a Starscream con una mano.- ¡Si yo digo que nadie usará el puente! ¡NADIE LO USARA!

-Optimus,- Dijo Ironhide en voz baja.- no podemos persuadir a Megatron, debemos combatir.

-Me temo que no hay otra opción.- Respondió preocupado.

* * *

Chromia luchaba para no ser barrida por las ventiscas de Whirlwind; de repente esta se detuvo y observó el horizonte con dirección a Kalis. Las ondas de la tormenta pese a ser pequeñas las podía percibir.

-Estas preocupada por tu hermana…- Dijo la Autobot azul.

Whirlwind dio la vuelta para verla y corrió hasta ella para propinarle un puñetazo.

-No hables como si te importara, Autobot.- Dijo la Seeker guinda.

Chromia se puso de pie y se dispuso a pelear con la mujer Seeker.

Mientras en la base de las mujeres Autobots, Moonracer se esforzaba por sacar su arma. Noisehell intensificó sus ondas sonoras para derrotar a Moonracer. Y con un último esfuerzo la Autobot verde logró sacar su arma y disparar a la Seeker amarilla, esta esquiva el rayo láser y saca una espada láser para acabarla. Firestar peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Highervolt, su gran tamaño impedía que la Autobot naranja pudiera hacerle daño y valientemente se lanza para golpear la parte baja de su cabina.

Highervolt la coge del cuello y con su espada láser la corta en dos a la altura de su chispa vital, muriendo Firestar automáticamente. Moonracer grita al ver la trágica muerte de su amiga y dispara a matar a Highervolt; pero Noisehell se interpone y uno de los rayos logra atravesar su cámara de chispa. La Seeker cae delante de la otra y la Seeker verde grita de pavor.

-¡Noisehell!

* * *

Armystorm tenía a Elita One atravesada por su espada, la mujer Autobot no podía moverse a causa del terrible dolor.

-He sido… Muy descuidada…- Decía Elita One entre quejidos.- ¿No te darás por vencida? ¿Verdad?

-De hecho, utilizando esta fuente de energía acelero también del debilitamiento de mi chispa hasta la desactivación total.- Explica Armystorm, mientras las ondas de la tormenta energética de su cuerpo invade todo el ambiente.

-Yo… Yo no pereceré de esta manera… ¡No me daré por vencida!-Gritó Elita One y su técnica especial salió de su cuerpo, las ondas púrpuras se desviaron y comenzaron a desintegrarse por la fuerza del campo encendido de la mujer Autobot. La Seeker lila no tuvo más opción que acelerar el proceso y expulsar su poder a voluntad. El empeño hace que su estructura comience a grietarse.

Shockwave logra registrar ambas fuertes energías en Kalis, y así como lo fue en la Tierra, pequeños temblores empezaron a azotar la abandonada Kalis. Se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

* * *

Highervolt corrió a socorrer a su hermana, tendiéndola en el suelo abrió su cabina para ver su chispa y esta estaba apagándose progresivamente por el impacto recibido.

-Volty… No puedo moverme… Los circuitos auto reparadores no responden… -Decía débilmente Noisehell.

-Tranquila, acabaré con esa perra Autobot y te llevaré rápidamente con Whirlwind ¡Resiste!

-Volty… Perdóname si me oponía… a que estuvieras con el capitán ebrio… Por favor… Si sobrevives a esto… Búscalo… Busca…

Noisehell no habló más y su cabeza se inclinó a un lado, su estructura de color amarillo brillante se convirtió en tonalidades grises opacas y finalmente sus ópticos escarlata se apagaron.

-Noisehell… Noisehell… No… ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Se lamentó la Seeker verdiazul.

Moonracer se acercó para ver la escena. No pudo evitar sentirse triste; pero esa mujer Decepticon arrebató la vida de su querida amiga Firestar. La guerra es tan cruel, arrebata la vida de los seres más queridos. Decidió terminar el dolor de Highervolt acabando con su vida. Apenas apuntó con su arma, una ráfaga verde pasó frente a ella y vio el rostro desencajado de la Deceptifemme tras la pérdida de su hermana y lo que siguió fue un dolor profundo en su costado que fue creciendo. Highervolt la levantó con su brazo izquierdo. Su mano con un puñetazo atravesó el otro lado del cuerpo de la Fembot.

La mujer Autobot abrió sus ópticos y su vocalizador trató de emitir un grito; sin embargo la muerte llegó antes que pudiera hablar.

-Mataste… A mi hermana… -Fue lo último que escuchó Moonracer de su verduga antes que su chispa sea una con la matriz.

Highervolt se deshace de su víctima y vuelve con su hermana fallecida, la coloca en posición de descanso, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Armystorm y Whirlwind detectan en sus rastreadores como la chispa de la más graciosa y alegre de sus hermanas se extingue. La furia de la Seeker lila al darse cuenta que la energía de Noisehell desapareció, se acrecienta y libera más energía haciendo por fin que los fulgores multicolores que emite Elita One cedan.

La bomba que colocó Bluestar estalla y daña los motores del Hades, las mujeres Decepticons se preparan para huir de la nave y Lünestorm se dirige al hangar donde se encuentra su nave. Un grupo de guerreros Autobots de la ciudad cercana llegan al lugar y combaten con las sobrevivientes Deceptifemmes, mientras la nave se balancea y desciende lentamente con dirección a la antigua base de las mujeres Autobots.

Una pequeña nave sale de las compuertas traseras de la nave. Highervolt la ve de lejos y al ver que Lünestorm se ha puesto a salvo decide partir a buscar a su hermana Whirlwind; de pronto un grupo de Autobots la rodearon, uno de ellos reconoció a Moonracer yaciendo muerta en el suelo.

No dudaron ni un astrosegundo más y dispararon a matar a Highervolt, quien antes de caer en el suelo activó un dispositivo y de inmediato, las mujeres Decepticons que combatían comenzaron a estallar matando a los Autobots que estaban cerca. El Hades por fin encalló sobre la base Autobot y todo el lugar se incendiaba. Highervolt se arrastró hasta su hermana y echándose a su lado esperaba la muerte mientras recordaba a su amado capitán Skywarp, a quien ya no volvería a ver nunca más.

Whirlwind se detuvo en su pelea con Chromia, percibió que la energía de su hermana pequeña también se apagó. La tristeza de perder a otra de sus hermanas la llenó de impotencia y rabia, sus manos empuñaba con desespero, en cualquier momento Armystorm haría que la última ignición saldría de su cuerpo para destruir Kalis.

Abandonando a Chromia, alzó vuelo rumbo a la ciudad de las tumbas. Chromia se transformó y siguió el mismo camino.

* * *

En Kalis ambas fuerzas luchaban una contra otra, los fulgores multicolores y púrpura retumbaban para ganar espacio, estremeciendo todo el suelo metálico. Elita One se percató que todo alrededor estaba destruyéndose, los temblores eran más fuertes y amenazaban con destruir la ciudad.

-Elita… La razón por la que Eurea te salvó no es porque se arrepintió de ser Decepticon…-Hablaba Armystorm mientras perdía una de sus alas por el impacto de fuerzas.

-Ella lo hizo porque no era digna de acabar contigo dejándote en ese estado, te dio una oportunidad de pelear por tus ideales.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella cree en los suyos y respetó tanto la de los demás que cometió error tras error, creyó que los Decepticons traerían la paz después de tomar Cybertron, creyó que Slipstream la convertiría en una guerrera Decepticon, creyó que tú convertirías a Kalis a lo que era antes… Y te liberó creyendo que debías seguir peleando por la paz… Esa es la respuesta…

Elita One observó a Armystorm con sorpresa a sus ópticos cansados, su rostro cada vez más opaco y sin brillo con grietas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse por dentro.

-Y dime Armystorm, ¿Por qué Eurea te creó? ¿Para morir de esta manera?

-Para liberar a sus compañeras, ellas la llamaron traidora por salvarte…Tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto: Su muerte, sólo por pensar que hacía lo correcto…

¿No es lo que hacemos ahora? Luchar por lo que creemos… por quien creemos. Y a pesar de tener la certeza de hacer lo correcto… Herimos a otros sin darnos cuenta… Así es la guerra…

Elita One vio su costado derramando energón y sintió desfallecer, sus fuerzas la abandonaban, sus ópticos se debilitaban.

-Nos consumen toda y seguirán con otros, no parará hasta que termine…-Habló Elita One.- Créeme que lo sé; pero es la primera vez que lo escucho de otro individuo.

La energía púrpura absorbía los fulgores multicolores, anunciando que la mujer Autobot había perdido la contienda.

Los Autobots y Decepticons en la Tierra se enfrentaban bajo la lluvia por la posesión del puente espacial, sin imaginar que pronto Kalis desaparecería.

Shockwave en Polyhex analizaba la energía a punto de estallar, quedaban pocos astrosegundos para la detonación final.

Continuará…

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el final.


	14. CAPITULO FINAL

¡Hola!

Y el día del capítulo final ha llegado; muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia semana tras semana. No estoy segura de volver a publicar más fics; pero estaré atenta a otros que se publiquen.

PentypusKoop: Muchas gracias por tus entretenidos comentarios, estaré pendiente a tu fic de Starscream y Skyfire que está muy interesante.

Ahora sí, el capítulo final:

* * *

Antes que la dulce Eurea se entregara a la muerte, con un bisturí escribió el nombre del retoño en el vidrio, luego colocó a su creación lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla, debajo de unas barracas demolidas.

-Debo dejarte sola, mi pequeña- Se despedía con tristeza.-… Deberás ser fuerte y sobrevivir en mi ausencia. Ellos seguramente te encontraran y te dirán que debes hacer; pero tú decides como enfrentarte a la batalla y cómo quieres luchar… Podrás olvidarme; pero nunca tus convicciones.

La joven Eurea corrió y vio los últimos misiles aproximarse, al ver que ya estaban a punto de estallar se lanzó a ellos muriendo al instante por el impacto.

Dos ciclos estelares después, Shockwave encontró al pequeño retoño en medio del desastre. Megatron lo alcanzó después.

-Es realmente increíble que haya sobrevivido.-Comentó el líder Decepticon acercándose a su oficial.

-No cabe duda que es más fuerte de que lo que creí.-Respondió Shockwave limpiando el cristal y viendo la inscripción que dejó Eurea.

'Arumie Stourmn', en el viejo Cybertroniano: Armystorm

-Hay una base secreta subterránea Decepticon que los Autobots no encontrarán, es el sitio ideal para tenerla a buen recaudo, lejos de la guerra.- Sugirió el líder Decepticon.

-No es necesario, la llevare conmigo en la base Polyhex.

Y después de hallarla hace millones de años, Shockwave la volvió a retirar de su estado eterno de hipersueño para activarla por primera vez en su nuevo cuerpo de adulto para combatir a las mujeres Autobots. Eurea colocó muchos dones en su creación y aunque le avergonzaba reconocer, sus características bélicas también eran gran parte de su personalidad. Luego de muchos ciclos estelares. Armystorm con su nuevo cuerpo de guerrera abrió sus ópticos por primera vez y dirigiéndose a su creador le habló con una sonrisa.

-Padre…

Shockwave jamás olvidaría ese día. Cómo también en la que Armystorm y sus hermanas murieron en batalla y no retornarían a Polyhex.

**Capítulo 14 - Final**

**Canto a las diosas olvidadas**

Kalis lucia envuelto por enormes ráfagas de luces purpuras y multicolores que iban descendiendo lentamente. Elita One sentía desvanecerse, el dolor invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. El desgarrador auxilio que pedía desde el fondo de su núcleo fue deteniéndose por la incesante baja de energía en sus sistemas.

Si tan solo pudiera ver a Optimus Prime por última vez, seguramente se entregaría a la muerte sin preocupación. Dejar a sus compañeras en la lucha era decepcionante a estas alturas de la batalla con las mujeres Decepticons.

-Perdónenme… Hice lo que pude…

Fue su último pensamiento antes de que su chispa se apagara.

Armystorm también desfallecida vio con regocijo como su rival por fin estaba en la matriz.

-He… Cumplido… Ahora… Me reencontrare con mis hermanas…- Dijo débilmente la Seeker lila.

-Descansa ahora soldado, - Dijo Slipstream mientras su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo.- gracias a ti… Ya nos podemos ir al otro lado del Limbo.

-¿Nos veremos pronto, Slip?- Indagó la Seeker débilmente.

-¡Por supuesto! Todas estarán esperándote…-Fue la última frase antes de desaparecer por completo.

Ya completamente sola, rastreo la energía de Whirlwind acercándose a toda velocidad, no cabe duda que la única hermana que le queda también perezca junto con ella. Y así, antes de la última ignición Armystorm liberó a Elita One, quedando con un solo brazo y una sola ala, empuñando su espada.

-Estoy lista… Ya no tengo miedo… Aunque me hubiera gustado estar un poco más en este mundo, pude hacer más cosas...-La fémina levantó su mirada al cielo Cybertroniano estrellado.- No importa que pase en la superficie… El cielo siempre será eterno y libre…

Un astrosegundo antes del final, Armystorm presintió que Whirlwind le extendió la mano para poder morir juntas, fue el último esfuerzo, el último adiós.

La ignición final destruyó Kalis, decenas de explosiones hizo desaparecer lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Los espectros de las mujeres Decepticons que vagaban desaparecían junto con la explosión, como hojas llevadas por el viento. Shockwave vio la detonación y cómo la frágil figura de Armystorm desapareció, el centinela no pudo sobrevivir a semejante impacto, cómo también Chromia.

Gran parte del planeta soportó un terrible terremoto y Lünestorm veía desde su nave las consecuencias de la tormenta energética.

* * *

Después del terrible suceso, Shockwave pudo reponerse y comunicar lo sucedido en la Tierra. La batalla continuaba y la voz del oficial detuvo a Megatron en su pelea personal con Optimus Prime.

-Megatron… Aquí Shockwave…

-¡Informe de lo que sucede en Cybertron!

-Objetivo destruido… Misión se efectuó con éxito.

La voz del guardián Decepticon fue escuchada por todos. Los Autobots no entendían cual era el objetivo.

-¡Tomaron Cybertron! –Exclamó Bumblebee, Prowl le tapo la boca para que puedan escuchar más.

Los Decepticons levantaron sus manos felices por la victoria en Cybertron pero la siguiente cuestión de Megatron los silenció de inmediato.

-¿Hay sobrevivientes?

-No… Ninguna sobrevivió… Todas murieron…

La noticia tomó de sorpresa a todos los guerreros púrpura, Skywarp se quedó inmóvil sin poder decir palabra, Thundercracker inclinó su mirada al suelo empuñando sus manos y Starscream se mantuvo callado.

-Continúen con el resto del plan… Nosotros iremos en los siguientes 1200 astrosegundos.- Finalizó Megatron y dirigiéndose a sus soldados anunció.

-¡Decepticons! ¡La resistencia Autobot ha sido derrotada! ¡Elita One y sus seguidoras han sido eliminadas!

Optimus Prime no podía dar crédito lo que escuchaban sus audios.

-¡Mientes, Megatron!-Exclamó Optimus Prime.- ¡No es posible!

-Lo es… Kalis ha sido destruida… y también Elita One…- Respondió Megatron en medio de risas.

-¡NO!- Dijo el líder Autobot dando un paso atrás, siendo atendido por Jazz.

-¡Decepticons! ¡Sus compañeras dieron sus vidas por eliminar a esas estorbosas mujeres Autobots! ¡No se queden sin hacer nada! ¡Derrotemos a los Autobots!-Ordenó el tirano Megatron.

Y dejando de lado la fatal noticia, los Decepticons lograron hacer que los Autobots huyeran del lugar. Prowl y Jazz protegían a un desconcertado Optimus Prime, mientras Ironhide dirigía el escape a los otros Autobots.

Luego de verlos alejarse, un grupo de Decepticons se quedo para hacer guardia y el otro acompañaba a Megatron para dirigirse a Cybertron.

-No Warp, tú no… -Dijo Thundercracker deteniendo a su amigo.

-Déjalo…- Ordenó Megatron.- Él debe ver esto…

* * *

Tras la noticia que Elita One murió en manos enemigas, los Decepticons que salieron de sus base invadieron al unísono los refugios y bases Autobots que quedaban, con el pasar de las horas. Los Decepticons iban tomando poco a poco posición del planeta.

Arcee había perdido la consciencia luego del temblor y activó sus ópticos, estaba en una nave con otros Autobots que la habían salvado la vida antes que la base Autobot cayera. Hot Rod se acercó a ella para ver su estado.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, por poco y no vives para contarlo…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en nuestra nave, estamos en el espacio sobrevolando Cybertron.- Contestó Kup, un Autobot bastante mayor.

-¡Elita One! ¡Debemos volver para salvarla y también a las otras!- Exclamó la joven levantándose de su cama de recarga.

-Me temo que no podemos…- Dijo Springler colocando una mano sobre su hombro sentándola de nuevo.- Kalis fue destruido, no pudimos llegar a tiempo.

Arcee inclinó su cabeza tristemente, en ese preciso momento apareció una gran figura a la sala de guerra de la nave. Era Ultramagnus, uno de los oficiales de confianza de Optimus Prime.

-Los Decepticons están comenzando a tomar Cybertron.

-Debemos ir a ayudar.-Sugirió Hot Rod.

-No, debemos buscar ayuda para organizar una nueva resistencia. Tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar a que Optimus Prime ordene a todos los Autobots recuperar el planeta. Afortunadamente envié unas naves de exploración a las lunas y están abandonadas por el enemigo. Arcee, sé que ha sido duro para ti; pero necesitamos de la ayuda de todos y eso te incluye.

-Sí, señor.- Contestó la joven Autobot.

-Siento decir esto; pero eres la única mujer Autobot que queda en el planeta… Hot Rod encárgate que Arcee se energice, ha perdido mucha energía.

-Si Magnus, -dijo el Transformer con dibujos parecido al fuego en su pecho, despidiéndose de su superior tras cerrarse la puerta.- 'Yo la vi primero'… -Le dijo a Springler cerca de su sensor auditivo.

-¡Eso no es justo!-Contestó el Autobot verde.

-¡Jóvenes!-Reclamó Kup.

* * *

Ciclos solares después, una incesante lluvia ácida cayó sobre Uhrm aquel día. En las puertas del reconstruido cementerio de las Deceptifemmes, los Decepticons celebraban un funeral. Soundwave construyó con la ayuda de los Constructicons cuatro urnas, dos de ellas tenían el cuerpo holográfico de Armystorm y Whirlwind, ya que fueron pulverizadas en la explosión. Solo los cuerpos de Noisehell y Highervolt fueron hallados y preparados para el entierro.

Las cuatro recostadas con sus armas en las manos, cómo si aun seguirían peleando en el más allá. Los Seekers hicieron maniobras en el cielo para rendir un último homenaje y al terminar la ceremonia, los Constructicons metieron los cuatro féretros dentro del cementerio.

-Tengo miedo… Allí dentro hay fantasmas.-Dijo Rumble en el borde de la gran puerta.

-Detección de energía desconocida… 0.000%.- Informó Soundwave.

Adentro Megatron vio al resto de Mujeres Decepticons. Slipstream, Moville y Vanity estaban a un lado de las posiciones de las cuatro mujeres Seekers.

-Es extraño, están aquí todas; pero a la vez no.- Comentó Megatron.

Shockwave dio una última mirada a sus creaciones y al salir cerró las puertas del cementerio.

Afuera los altos oficiales se quedaron observando el lugar, hace milenios que no entraban allí y era extraño que ya no hubiera más espectros malditos femeninos.

-Es así cómo se extinguen las debilidades,-Comentó Megatron.- Me negué aquel día al ejecutar a Slipstream y las demás; pero Armystorm juntamente con sus hermanas demostraron todo lo contrario.

-¿Te refieres a que ellas probaron por fin ser verdaderas Decepticons?- Indagó Starscream.

-No, ellas nos mostraron que uno mismo crea su propia debilidad…El único impedimento para alcanzar algo eres tú mismo… Y yo no le di una oportunidad a Slipstream de demostrarlo. Si hubiera cambiado de opinión, en estos momentos muchas de ellas estuvieran aún con vida.

-No puedo creer que ahora entremos y salgamos de este lugar ilesos. –Dijo Shockwave.- En aquellos días muchos Decepticons sufrían de ataques de pánico y de terror.

-Fueron los 40 ciclos estelares más estresantes que he visto.- Añadió Starscream.- Tres de mis Seekers fueron muertos en aquel entonces por ser atacados por el fantasma de Moville.

-Ahora este lugar está libre,- Dijo Megatron tocando la puerta con el símbolo púrpura.- Es inmaculado y no debe ser descubierto jamás.

Los Constructicons abrieron una gran apertura debajo del cementerio y este comenzó a hundirse progresivamente, mientras los maestros constructores sellaban el techo, uniéndolo con el suelo metálico.

-Nadie más entrará aquí, su sueño eterno no será perturbado…-Sentenció Megatron dándole por fin un digno final a las mujeres de su ejército.

* * *

Mientras Lünestorm llegó por fin al planeta de los Quintessons, ahora cambiados por los Golktap. Eran pacíficos y se alejaron de Cybertron como una estrella lejana.

-¿Eurea? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo uno de los Quintessons acercándose a la pequeña.

-No…. Mi nombre es Lünestorm, fui enviada por la hija de Eurea: Armystorm.- Contestó tímidamente la pequeña.

Minerv, la anciana Quintessons se acercó hasta ella.

-Es cierto, -Dijo Examinándola.- tú no eres mi Eurea.

-Ustedes crearon una bomba dentro de Eurea, vine a devolvérsela.- Dijo la joven Seeker.

Los Quintessons examinaron a la pequeña Transformer y finalmente el más sabio dijo:

-Debemos quitarte esa peligrosa arma del cuerpo, ven con nosotros. Este será tu nuevo hogar.

La pequeña subió los escalones a la puerta de la residencia de los Quintessons; de pronto apareció un joven transformer celeste.

-Te presento a Wisdom, este muchacho vino de Cybertron en nuestra búsqueda y está aquí para ayudarnos.-Explicó Minerv.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?- Preguntó Wisdom sonriendo a la joven.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lünestorm… Pero, a partir de ahora solo quiero llamarme Lüne, cómo me decía mi madre.

-Vamos, Lüne.- Dijo el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica para entrar corriendo a su nuevo hogar.

Los Quintessons le quitaron la habilidad de la Tormenta energética a Lüne y ella vivió junto con Wisdom muchos milenios en el pacifico y alejado planeta Quintesson. Eones después ella extrañaba Cybertron y decide con su compañero Autobot. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que acabó la guerra y los Cybertronianos levantaron nuevamente Kalis de sus ruinas: Kalis 2 lo llamaron, el cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons fue rescatado también y cambio de nombre al de las 'Guerreras olvidadas' y era uno de los centros históricos de todo el planeta. Lüne con Wisdom se quedaron a vivir en la nueva Kalis con sus creaciones hasta el final de sus días.

FIN…

Lima, 18 de Marzo de 2013 – 5.00 pm

* * *

Bien, con este episodio me despido, deseándole suerte a todos y ojala nos volvamos a ver ¡Suerte!


End file.
